


It’s a Start

by Confidentalinfo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Bitch Ass Belos, Boscha Redemption (The Owl House), Boscha is still a bit of a bitch but she’s trying, Chaos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emperor Belos ready to destroy the two realms, F/F, F/M, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Protective Amity Blight, Psychological Trauma, Revolution, Slow Burn, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), Violence, Where’s Alador? I don’t even know, more because I feel more comfortable traumatizing 16-18 year olds over 14 year olds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confidentalinfo/pseuds/Confidentalinfo
Summary: A few months after Luz battled the Emperor and survived, he became more vicious and strict. Now anyone associated with her is a criminal. Meaning bad news for her friends. Luckily they are willing to stand by her stand. Willow is the face of their revolution to take back the Boiling Isles from the unruly emperor Belos. As Eda and Lilith also learn to adapt to a new form of magic, Amity stands up to her parents who try to force her to join the Emperor Coven. Emira and Edric along with Gus being a strategic and destructive trio causing issues for the guards.Boscha finally getting over herself to protect the people she truly cares about.They started this, they were going to finish victoriously.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Gus Porter, Emira Blight/Viney, Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. I. A New Dawn at the Owl House

Luz didn’t know of the new outburst Emperor Belos had, it only came to her attention when her friends, including the twins came and told her. Belos was out for her head, not only hers but all of theirs.

It was only two months after she fought him, and to think it turned for the worse that rapidly became an issue for the Owl House.

”It’s all my fault.” Luz slugged down on the sofa, with her typical lucky go happy appearance dwindling.   
  


“No it’s Emperor Belos’s fault for any of this mess to begin with.” Eda growled sitting next to her apprentice as she looked up to the other teenagers looking at Luz.

“He started a war, a long time ago. We just are the ones who stood up to it.” Lilith spoke softly surprising the group.

“Yea! We should finish what he started!” Edric pumped up getting a murmur of agreements, Luz looked up from her lap and glanced at each and everyone of her friends. They shared a similar look of readiness and joy.

”But you wouldn’t be caught in the middle if it wasn’t for me.” Luz frowned, the first person to finally move was Amity, limping more then walking. She sat next to the human with concern and care, “perhaps, but it’s not going to stop us from being by your side. You’re our friend and we’re here.” The comforting words brought Luz some peace but she still had her doubts.

“Besides all of us would probably be on his list anyways, why not go out with a bang?” Emira asked. Willow nodded agreeing with the older Blight.

“All that matters is us being here together.” Willow gave her two friends a smile. Noticing none of them would back down, Luz nodded, filled with a sense of determination. Emperor Belos reign needed to end and it was up to them to end it.

”we’re in this together.” Luz repeated as she stood up with a newfound confidence, “and I won’t rest until this ends!” Her confidence and speech was met with a response of cheers. The crowd caused Eda to jump of ecstatically with a big, “THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!”   
  


“WOOO!” Edric was the first one bolting to the kitchen, with everyone following closely behind. When the living room cleared out it only left Luz and Amity. Luz stared down at her now cast-free leg confused.

“When did that happen?” She asked the teal haired witch who had to look down to remember what she was talking about. Amity realized and debated telling her, but gave in.

”a couple weeks ago actually. My parents forced it off ahead of schedule even against healers advice, saying Blights shouldn’t show signs of weakness. Because an injury is some sort of weakness to them.” Amity said weakly, Luz frowned not sure how to respond to her poor friend.

”Don’t listen to them, you were brave to push me out of the way. But hey come on let’s not worry and enjoy everyone here together again.” Luz smiled, slightly forced and stood up. She turned to her friend and offered her hand which Amity gladly accepted. Together with Luz aiding Amity, they walked into the kitchen area together.

The group spent the entire night laughing and enjoying one another’s company- even to the point of them all spending the night (not that Eda nor Lilith minded, they enjoyed the young enthusiasm).   
  
By next morning the group got down to business. 

“We need someone trying to help us gather people for this.” It was Gus who spoke, he knew it was a dangerous job, and he knew he could do it. Yet, he was scared to take that job.

”Well Gus, it’s between you and Luz, and Luz would be killed on sight.” Emira said with a twisted face. Willow listened quietly as they all started trying to come up with ideas, until she finally spoke up,” I could do it.”

The sudden stop of voices and shock spread across the room. No one expected her to put herself in. The plant witch stood up trying to appear confident but still trembled, “I’m willing to speak to the people about our revolution and the mistreatment from Belos.”

”Willow you don’t-“ Amity started before Willow cut her off, “I can take care of myself if push comes to shove. As long as there’s a bit of green around, I can manage. Gus can only fool someone with an illusion for so long and Luz is still human- sorry Luz.” Luz shook her head in an understanding way.

”Besides, I want to show people how confident half a witch Willow really is.” She finished with a glint of mischief. Everyone stayed silent for a moment, before Emira stood up to speak.

”I think Willow is the best bet, she’d show that anyone can be powerful, even being shy. That anyone can stand up for what’s right. It’s a great idea Willow but are you hundred percent sure you want to?”

”absolutely.” Willow firmly stated. With no further objections, Willow sat back down. Everyone then turned to Luz, who nodded and sat up.

”One thing I can say for certain is Belos isn’t invincible, we can hurt him. I broke a piece of his mask off when I caught him off guard,” Luz proceeded to pull the shards out of her pocket,” we have a chance. I just don’t know how long we truly have. Even when I destroyed the door.. He seemed to be able to have a plan still.”   
  


Luz took a deep sigh, with a small realization she wasn’t going to be home for a long time. She just hopes her mom saw the videos and understood it all, she won’t know until they find a way back for her.

”We just need a solid game plan.” Luz looked around to the group, they all looked at one another and then back at her.

”We should figure out what he was planning to do with the door first, maybe find a way to stop it for good. Then maybe we have to take him down for good.” Amity responded, knowing everyone was thinking it. She knew the only way to really end his reign was to kill him. It was a harsh realty for them all, knowing there would be blood on their hands by the end of this, but it’s for the greater good.

”Ok, does anyone have a good idea to do the first step?” The group of witches all shook their head and Luz sighed before someone walked in.

“I might be able to.” The new person offered, Luz turned to see Lilith, who she still was iffy about.   
  


“I still have connections to the coven, I’m sure someone can be our inside, it just depends on who the new head of the Emperor Coven is.” Lilith continued.   
  


“Our mother.” The Blight siblings said in unison.

”of course it’s Odalia, she’s petty enough. Little monster I say-“ Eda intruded before stopping realizing Odalia’s offspring heard that, “No offense kiddos.”

”None taken, I hate her.” Amity scoffed, the twins nodded to agree with their younger sibling.

”That reminds me, I have to head home to grab something. I will be right back.” Amity excused herself and walked off.   
  


“Well I guess back to business.” Luz said.

~~  
Amity regretted not bringing at least another person, but she needed to do this alone. She knew her mother was waiting for her. She was well aware of it.

As she creaked the door, she saw the lights were on. That wasn’t a good sign. Fully pushing the door open she saw her. The bane of her existence, the highest honored woman (after Lilith’s betrayal of course). The one who tells her she’s not good enough- her mother.

”ah Amity. You showed up after all.” Odalia turned around, her eyes showed no emotions, her posture was perfect, but lifeless. She looked like a doll. Amity hated it.

”yes mother. What did you need?” Amity asked closing the door behind her, she tried her best to stay still even with her sore leg.

”I have a proposition for you darling. Since your siblings aren’t going anywhere in life I knew the only one who could be up to it was you.” Odalia hummed walking towards the younger Blight who stiffened.

”What would that be?” Amity asked, venom dripping from her voice. Odalia’s eyes narrowed, “join me in the Emperor coven, be the most powerful witch on the Isles, prove you’re a true Blight.”   
  


Amity flinched at the last thing, it made her disgusted. 

“You’ve been so distracted lately, I want you to remember what you were working so hard for, being in the most honored coven was your dream.” The older witch was only a few feet away from her daughter.

”No. it was _your_ dream for me! I could never join a corrupt man!” Amity spat, she stood firm but she was terrified. Odalia clicked her tongue, “such a disappointment.” Amity knew what was coming next. She prepared for it.

She knew it might be the end of her.


	2. II. True Blights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity takes on her mother in a fight, the twins are worried about their sister.
> 
> Luz teaches Eda and Lilith glyph magic.

She knew this might be the end of her.

Amity waited for the attack but it never came. Instead in front of her was her abomination. Blinking, she realized she must’ve silently summoned it. Her mother stumbled back, “you will regret this you disgrace!”   
  


Odalia circulated her finger around making a big spell circle. Amity stared wide eye before calling for her abomination.

”Abomination dodge!” She screamed as she jumped of the way, her purple goo monster following pursuit. They barely made it out of the way of the fire blast. Odalia wasted no time to cast another, yet Amity commanded her abomination, who bolted right into the older witch stopping her spell midway. Odalia got body slammed by the creature, and gasped for air.

”foolish child! You can’t beat me at this!” Odalia snapped calling for her staff that zipped through the abomination causing it to melt down. Standing back up, she rotated the staff to make another spell circle right in Amity’s direction. Amity panicked and casted a small circle that turned into a flame, she held it into her hand and threw it at her mother.

the flame caught Odalia’s side leaving a deep wind and a ripped dress. The flame blew through that caused her to almost drop but she still finished her spell. The lightening came directly for Amity who was able to raise her abomination just in time for it to take the hit.   
  
Amity had to move as Odalia threw another strike, but she felt her leg slowly become numb. She had to end this somehow. She glanced around thinking she had nothing until she pulled out a paper glyph for plant. Luz gave it to her just in case after grom. She always held on to it just for safe keeping.

It wasn’t a lot but it was a plan. Odalia was slowing down due to her injury, which gave amity enough time to call her abomination one last time and slap the glyph on it.

”abomination, seize!” Amity yelled with a groan the creature bolted for the older witch. The abomination enveloped her and as soon as the hand that had the glyph on it touched Odalia’s back, a gigantic root bursted out and locked the matron Blight down. Now stuck between abomination goo and roots, Amity walked up to her mother with a smug face.

”A true Blight huh? Pathetic.” Amity then turned on her heels flinching from the pain of her still messed up leg. She rose a bit smaller abomination that picked her up and carried her away. Leaving Odalia screaming at her.

Amity looked back one last as her old home soon disappeared amongst the looming trees.   
  


‘There’s no the turning back now.’ She sighed as her abomination trotted onward back to her real home. The owl house.

~~  
”Odalia you have failed me.” The dark venomous voice rang through the throne room. Odalia still scruffs up from the fight had trouble staying kneeled. She glanced up to Belos who’s eyes were empty, just a void that stared right into her soul.

”I promise you my emperor I won’t fail you again.” She looked down, embarrassed and angry. How did her pathetic excuse of a child beat her at a dual? She blamed the fact she pulled a dirty trick but excuses won’t fly with Emperor Belos.

”We need her for this plan to proceed. And the human girl. Get Amity Blight or I will exterminate you.” Belos growled dismissing Odalia with a wave of his hand.   
  


“I will succeed.” Odalia responded as she took her leave. Kikomora stared down the new head of the Emperor Coven. Odalia scoffed at the tiny demon, “What?”

” Be careful with what you promise or you’ll be worse off than Lilith.” Kikomora warned letting the door between the two to shut, not breaking eye contact until it full shut.

” Disgusting creature.” Odalia mumbled as she walked away from the throne room, reminding herself to head to the healers.

~~  
”She said she’d be back, where is she?” Emira was staring out from the porch of the Owl House looking into the wilderness. The twins have been outside for a few hours waiting for their sister. They felt something off but they couldn’t place their fingers on what.   
  


“Are you sure you two don’t want to come inside?” Gus asked opening the door. Edric and Emira turned their head and in unison sighed. 

“I guess we will.” Edric responded with a hint of defeat. Gus felt it and walked up to the two and hugged them both, “I’m sure she’s ok! She’s your sister after all.” Gus reassured even though his body language betrayed his voice. But it was enough to help comfort the Blight twins, Edric gripped the younger illusionist tighter forgetting the size difference and how he is potentially suffocating the tiny witch.

Gus slowly fluttered his eyes open with a shocked appearance of a purple figure running straight for them. He couldn’t find any words to let the twins know, all that came out of his mouth was a garbled mess.

Emira pulled away, “a giant griffin is coming for us?” She tilted her head confused.

”We’re finally paying for the sins of our pranks??” Edric gasped. Gus sighing just pointed behind them. They both turned and quickly beams with excitement, running toward the now visible Amity Blight and her abomination that was slowly melting away. Amity herself looked like she was going to pass out. The goo creature finally gave in and dissipate almost dropping the young witch but the three illusionists acted in time and drew a spell circle together to make a small landing pad for her to drop on. They then ran towards her to check her. 

“she’s alive. But I see a few injuries. I can’t tel the extent though.” Emira’s voice suffering from the panic.

”I don’t know any healing magic.” Edric exclaimed angrily, Emira was sitting there quietly thinking, an idea peopled into her head but she was worried.

did she want to get the person involved? Emira sighed knowing she’d somehow involved anyways and waved for her scroll.   
  


“who, who are you calling?” Gus asked, worriedly looking over her shoulder, Emira spoke no words and looked for a specific contact. Edric pressed his head onto her other shoulder to see who it was as well.

Viney.

The scroll rung a few times before it clicked and a female voice echoed through.

”Emira?”

”Hey Viney, uhm I need your help but it might loop you in on all of this.” Emira softly said. They all just hoped she’d accept, or Amity is going to suffer longer.  
~~  
Meanwhile on the other side of the house, Luz took it upon herself to teach the Clawthorne sisters basic glyph magic.   
“Kid slow down, I can only draw so fast.” Eda grumbled, with a shaking hand still on the circle part of the line.  
  
Lilith stayed quiet but was visibly frustrated at the pencil and paper. Luz looked over her shoulder seeing she wasn’t any farther along than Eda was. Letting out a quiet sigh Luz smiled softly. Two of the greatest witches struggled with circles. It was more or less amusing to Luz who wiggled between both of them and pulled her personal pad and pencil out.   
  


“Here just watch.” She hummed, drawing a circle and then the symbol for the light magic. The two older witches watched curiously and diligently. As soon as Luz finished the final line she tapped it, the paper then began to crumble up into a ball and bursted with light, floating as if it was weightless.

”it still amazes me.” Luz smiled having her hands resting under the light before giving it a push up into the sky. Lilith stared in awe. Even now it was strange to see magic performed that way to her. Eda on the other hand started drawing finally completing the circle part and was on to the glyph. Luz continued to watch as both of them soon figured out the pattern and created their own balls of light.

“Haha yesss!” Eda pumped her first then looked at the human who had a big dorky grin on her face. Standing up Eda reached her hand out and scuffed up Luz’s hair with her signature grin,” not bad teaching kiddo.”

”I only learned from the best.” Luz shrugged still with a big smile. They all sat back done and continued drawing more until the area was covered with their newly formed specks of light that shined through the impending darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hello, hi as y’all might know, I’m kind of new to this and I have a vague idea where this is going but bear with me because I’m quite indecisive with things. But I hope you enjoy this story so far! -Confo


	3. III. Bully then, Friend now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha struggles with her loneliness and thoughts of where Amity has gone. 
> 
> She ditches school as the Emperor coven comes and tries to recruit more people and ends up bumping into the worse person she possibly could’ve. Willow. 
> 
> Does she actually have the confidence to admit she was in the wrong or will she be the same old Boscha?

It wasn’t a normal day at Hexside. No definitely not everything was off. Boscha could feel it.   
  


First thing that caught her off guard was how many of the weirdo squad were missing today. She made sure to look out for any of them, but none appeared. Second of all, Amity wasn’t here- sure she was part of that lower status group now but it was still off about her not being at school. And finally, the Emperor coven showed up, which Boscha did her best to evade from them.   
  


She definitely knew something was up then, especially when they walked up to Mattholomule and asked him to join the coven. ‘That mischievous little bastard’ Boscha face scrunched up, knowing he only accepted for the name sake and nothing more. Boscha of course had ambitions but even for her this felt off. She double checked every corner just to make sure no coven guards were patrolling. She did NOT want to be cornered to be in that forsaken coven. She’d rather be caught dead.

But soon enough there became more and more guards wandering and Boscha knew them and there she had to get out of there. She snuck through a secret door she found awhile back, (less found and more saw one of those multi-track students going through) and made her escape.

It was a chilly day and she shivered even under her grudgby letterman, but she trotted forward, towards the BonesBorough market. ‘Even here is littered with those beak faced idiots.’ She mentally noted. The only thing she knew was from the fact that the stupid human and the Owl Lady were now more wanted then ever. Even the prior Emperor Coven head was getting tracked down.   
  


Boscha wondered if that’s why no one showed up to school. Walking around she kicked a rock she found intriguing around, not looking where she heading towards at all. All she knew was her getting her (beautiful) face smashed into someone, causing her to fall back. Growling Boscha jumped up ready to fight but quickly dropped the facade when the person she bumped into was none other than half a witch Willow.

”Boscha.” Willow hissed out causing Boscha to flinch. 

“Yea that’s my name, what about it?” Boscha huffed turning her face away. This was the last person she actually wanted to see. The rush of guilt rushed through her body and she couldn’t help but to stand there.

”Why aren’t you at school?” Willow asked with still the same amount of venom in her voice.

”I could ask you the same question.” Boscha snapped back but felt another rush of guilt and regret.

”I- I’m stuck being tracked by the guard.” Willow relaxed seemingly less defensive. Boscha eyes all blinked slowly, confused.

”But why would you care?” Willow waved her off before turning away ready to leave. Boscha let out a sigh and grabbed ahold of Willow’s shoulder, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, “because.. I’m worried about Amity.. and you?”

”Oh sure you didn’t seem to care about me at school before.” Willow rolled her eyes and shrugged off Boscha’s hand. Boscha retracted her hand back to her side before sliding around Willow to be in front of her, “Willow.”

”Boscha.” 

“I know I haven’t been the best person-“

”Yea and?”

”will you shut up for a minute and let me talk?” Boscha growled. Willow sighed and crossed her arms, “continue.”

”I’m saying that nothing will make up for the fact I harassed you and made your life miserable. I don’t know how to comprehend feelings and the best way to express it was to take it out on you.” Boscha sighed not sure how to continue on that. Willow raised an eyebrow waiting, until she heard rustling and a bunch of murmurs coming from behind them. Taking her eyes off of the pink haired witch and to behind her she saw coven guards mumbling and pointing to their exact spot. Boscha didn’t seem to notice and squeaked as Willow pulled her hand and ran into the nearest alleyway.

”Why are we running!” Boscha screamed following the plant witch who hushed her and turned another corner almost disappearing from Boscha’s sight.

”Willow!” Boscha growled stopping and looking to find the witch has disappeared. Causing a startle in the potion witch Willow wrapped her hand around Boscha and pulling her into the darkness, “shut up for a moment, they’re going to look for us. So save your heartwarming sentiment for just a second ok?”   
  


Boscha nodded in response and Willow pulled her hand away from the other girls mouth and glanced around the corner. Waiting a few minutes she sighed in relief and slid down the wall.

“Why are we running?” Boscha slid down next to the other witch who leaned her head back, “Anyone associated with Luz and Eda are now wanted as well- and since they saw you with me it probably can be best assumption they’re going to group you in with us.”

”wow fuck.” Boscha groaned hitting her head against the wall before realizing the idea to turn out bad as a pain started forming on the back of head.

”stupid.” Willow chuckled softly causing Boscha to laugh nervously.   
  
“Man, can’t believe I got roped into this and don’t even know why.” Boscha shook her head. It felt unreal and she couldn’t process that.

”I guess my grudgby life is over then huh? Not like I’d have one after school being forced into a stupid ass coven that would force me into stupid ass shit.” Boscha cursed and Willow wide eyed at the now dumbfounded three eyed witch.

”I just wanted to be a grudgby player that’s all, I’m not even that great at potions and it’s not like I have decent grades to be noticed besides my moms. They’re head of covens and I hate it.” Boscha didn’t know why she was telling Willow all of this, the witch almost beat her down honestly.

”So you basically are telling me you want to be covenless?” Willow quirked an eyebrow amused.

”yea honestly? Fuck the system I might be of a high social status but it’s not that great. Amity though made it seem somewhat ok to join a coven but the more she spent time with you and that hu- I mean Luz, she became more rebellious and it struck me with jealousy. Like fuck man.” Boscha rubbed her temples with her body tensing up.

”I got mad that you took away my only real friend and blamed you for everything, even though it’s mostly my fault. Haha.” The witch started laughing uncontrollably and shook her head, “I left school because the Emperor Coven decided to find any idiotic kid who drooled at their presence and offer them a spot in the coven. I felt something off and I got out of there. I don’t know what Bump was thinking letting that happen.”

Hearing all of this made Willow feel a ping of sympathy for the other witch who’s breathing became shallow.

”I just want to know if my best friend is ok!” Boscha tested up burying her face into her knees. Willow unsure of what to do, but felt it was sincere, well sincere enough from Boscha to decide to take her to the Owl House.

standing up caused Boscha to glance up from her legs to Willow who sighed, not knowing what she’d say to the others.

“If you want to see Amity come with me. But if you turn on me I will not hesitate to make you regret it.”   
  


Boscha debated following the plant witch but knew it was her best option, but before anything else Willow looked directly into her eyes with a stern look,”You know you might not see your family for a bit is that ok?”

Boscha took a moment to think but ultimately nodded, she knew her moms would worry but this felt important.

”sorry mom, mama.” She whispered into the nothingness before following Willow through the alleyways.

~~  
“Wow.” Boscha stared at the house, she remembered the one time she saw it and how it basically came to life and scared her. It looked much more peaceful now it was settled and in its rightful location. Willow walked up to the door and knocked causing the owl face to wake up and extend.

”What’s the password hoot hoot!” The weird tube thing asked causing Boscha to jump, Willow rolled her eyes, “Hooty let us in!”

”hooott, nooooo who’s this person! Hoot hoot! I don’t trust herrrrr” Hooty slowly stretched towards Boscha who was even more startled by the unsettling monsters face that just twisted around and wrapped himself around her.

”Leave her alone before I sick Amity on you.” Willow threatened and Hooty snapped back in almost an instant in his original position.

”fine! Fine! Hoot! Stop threatening me!” He whined as the door flung open. Boscha uneasy took tiny steps before Willow waved her to follow inside. The inside was immaculate, messy but Boscha felt cozy, the only thing was no one was in the living room.

”hello?!” Willow called out but was met with silence, glancing around Willow began to pace around, “guys!” She calls out again. This time both witches could hear footsteps and rustling coming from upstairs. The person who appeared with Luz, who seemed to be on high alert. She stood a defensive pose seeing Boscha who awkwardly waved.

”what is she doing here?” Luz pointed at the witch acting as she couldn’t talk for herself. Willow sighed and explained the entire thing, though Luz never took her eyes off Boscha who just investigated the room they were stuck in.

”are you sure we can trust her.” Boscha could hear Luz mumbled to Willow who shrugged but seemed to be vouching for the potion witch.

”Fine, but Amity.. isn’t doing well.” Luz warned before signaling them to come. Opening a door to what seems to be her room came to reveal a huge group of people that whipped their heads to the sudden sound of Luz with the other two slowly behind her.

right in the middle was Viney doing a spell circle for what seems to be healing, and Amity laying there unconscious. Boscha’s mouth gaped as she slowly walked towards her old friend before dropping.

”what.. What happened?” Boscha turned with begging eyes, “who did this to Amity!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Hope y’all enjoy this as much as I did writing it- I actually really love Boscha and I’ve allowed her to say fuck because I think her character definitely would. Also like the first few chapters is more establishing characters and the plot and the revolution will slowly come together bit by bit. I want this to be a slow story with key details here and there. Anyways byeee- Confo


	4. IV. Vengeful and Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha learns the hard truth and Luz realizes a few things that she never realized before

“Boscha please settle down.” Emira crawled over to the now screaming girl, “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN? MY BEST FRIEND IS BARELY ALIVE!” Boscha yelled before getting enveloped in a hug by Emira, who’s doing her best to try to settle the young witch down.

”We don’t know Boscha, she was barely conscious when she came back. She drained all of her magic, and her leg injury worsened again. But once we find who did this they will pay.” Emira promised, as Boscha felt paralyzed in the older Blights arms. She couldn’t feel anything, she felt a struggle to fight back and go after anyone, or just sit there and calm down. Boscha chose the latter knowing she wasn’t strong enough to take in whoever did this to Amity. She wrapped her arms around Emira and sobbed into her shoulders.   
  


_‘it’s all my fault. I screwed up her leg. Kept pushing her away. Challenging her. It’s all on me.’_ Boscha thought gripping the Blight tighter.

”it’s ok we have Viney here, she will make sure Amity is ok, alright?” Emira whispered softly into the pink haired witches ear who nodded against her shoulder.   
  


Luz understood exactly how Boscha felt. It felt she could read exactly was going through Boscha mind. The thought of it being either of their faults. Luz knew Amity wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for her, and Amity would be probably a bit better off if it wasn’t for the injury Boscha caused. Luz felt as if she was shot in the heart, thinking of if she lost Amity.

Amity was the most important person in her life, her best friend, the one she trusted most. She loved Amity Blight. Luz couldn’t beat to think of a day without her. But knowing that sitting here sulking all day waiting for her to get better wouldn’t get them anywhere so with a small push of those harboring feelings aside she looked at Boscha with determination.

”Boscha. Join our cause, help us overthrow Emperor Belos and take back the Boiling Isles. To make sure something like this never happens to Amity again.” Boscha sniffled and glared at the human, she didn’t know whether to punch Luz in the face for the sudden outburst or to take a hold of her hand and agree. Boscha wanted to do both at the same time.

”I.. I want to protect Amity.. and Willow.” Boscha muttered the last part for only Emira heard it, so standing up with the help of Emira she faced Luz.

“I’m going to kill any bastard who dares mess with us.” Boscha growled lifting her hand up, Luz took it as they bonded over solidarity and their goals.

”Good. Willow was scouting out the market today, can you tell us what happened?” Luz looked towards her friend who was lost in her thoughts.   
  
“oh right, the Emperor coven has been picking people off the streets and seemingly taking them to the conformatorium. It frightened a lot of people and almost no one was around.” Willow shared. 

“Emira?” Viney whispered, Emira turned to face the beastkeeper, “can I bring Barcus and Jerbo into this. The more people who can do multiple magic the better and maybe having an oracle track student would help.”

Emira looked at Eda and Lilith who were sitting right next to them, they both shared a nod knowing the more people the better.

”Yes. But tell them there’s no turning back.” Emira warned. Viney nodded excusing herself from the room and suggested everyone give Amity some rest.   
  


As everyone tilted out, two remained. The grudgby team captain and the human, staring one another down. Boscha however, was the first to turn her head away,”tsk. We won’t get anything done if we sit here wallowing in our hatred for one another.” She walked over to one side of amity and kneeled, using one of her hands to feel Amity’s cheek.

”I might know a potion or two to help her regain her magic faster but-“ Boscha pulled her hand away with a defeated sigh.

”But?”

”I don’t have anything to make the potions and if they’re done even slightly wrong it can have terrible side effects.” Boscha stood up shoving both her hands into her letterman pockets. Her eyes could’ve burned a hole in the ground if she had that ability. Lucky for Luz and Eda her third eye gave her nothing special.

”Boscha. We have the things here for any sort of potion.” Luz argued, and Boscha shook her head.   
  


“you don’t understand _human_ I’m not good at potions ok? I probably would fuck it up!” the emphasis and venom on human made Luz flinch. Boscha didn’t mean to be aggressive but she was tired. Tired of all of the things that happened today.   
  


“You don’t understand a lot here. You need to learn quickly that not everything can go perfectly. I’m sure you and your freak show can think this will turn out ok, but guess what? I’m a realist most of us will die during this stupid ass revolution you guys talk about.”

”But yet you still joined.” Luz defended stopping Boscha dead in her tracks. Boscha took a moment to get back into her train of thoughts and let out a light laugh,”Yea I guess I did. For Amity, and for Willow. Not you. We won’t ever be friends and I will never hate anyone more than you but I will tolerate you for them both.”

Luz felt bewildered, Boscha was always upfront with how she felt but this was a whole new level. First it sounded to Luz that Boscha was looking for any sort of comfort from the human. Luz placed a hand gently on the other girls shoulder and gave a small smile, “we might not ever be friends but I appreciate this character development from you. I don’t like you either but it’s admirable you’re willing to throw away a chance at a normal life for this.”

Boscha looked shocked, but in the most pleasant way. Boscha’s face then resumed back to its normal expression and she scoffed, “don’t get mushy with me I’m bad at it. I’m going downstairs with everyone else. See you- Luz.”   
  


The taller witch then headed towards the door and took one good look back at her best friend and her best friends love interest and shook her head.

”Dumbass Amity always thinking she needs to do everything by herself.” Boscha muttered to herself before fully leaving the sight of Luz. The other conscious girl took a seat next to her friend and sighed, “what are we going to do Amity? Boscha is right but I can’t let that get into my head. I wish you were awake so you could just say something so smart and make me feel a bit dumb but glad.”

Amity stirred a bit and Luz doesn’t know if she was listening or if it was a reaction but the pale witch’s hand shot up and grabbed her own. Luz sighed and sat there for awhile just looking at the Blight, with multiple things going through her head.

~~  
”Viney, I’m sorry I brought you into this.” Emira breathed out, running her fingers through the brunette’s hair.

”I’m more mad you guys didn’t come get us right away.” Viney complained which was met with a small laugh leaving the green-haired witches lips, “yea I know.”

”Thank you for calling me at least.” Viney snuggled closer to Emira who just kept brushing through her hair.

”We needed a healer after all and everyone else I knew was unavailable.” Emira joked earning a slap that caused her to yelp.

“Jerk.” Viney said seriously but a small smile formed before pulling Emira down,”but at least you’re my jerk.” She mumbled brushing her lips against the other girls.   
  


“ladies please I’m right here.” Edric complained kicking back with his arms holding his head back for support. Emira rolled her eyes and formed a spell circle causing the seat to disappear from under her brother and him to drop straight to the ground. Viney chocked on some spit from the sudden catastrophe that took place and she bolted straight up trying to control herself. Emira felt pleased with herself and Edric felt how she felt, a pain in the ass.   
  


“terrible.” Edric chuckled as he rose up, and stretched. For a moment they could live in the now and not worry, but the guilt plagued them all. Emira was the first to settle down and Edric looked into her sisters eyes knowing exactly what she was thinking.

”let’s go then.” He said. In such a serious tone no one knew if that was actually Edric talking.

”go where?” Viney asked completely clueless, Emira knew they’d have to, especially to figure out what happened to their mittens.

”To a terrible place.” She answered.

”our home.” The twins said in unison.   
~~  
  


“Tomorrow is going to be a rough day.” Willow rubbed her eyes, pushing her glasses up a bit. Gus nodded but not breaking away from his scribbles.

”I want to do this though. I’m not going to back down now.” Willow settled her glasses back into their proper spot and focused on Gus’s notes.

”We know people are getting picked up off the streets left and right, no trace of them anywhere so.” Gus’s voice died off before her continued looking completely in a trance. He groaned ripping the page out of his journal and tossed it aside. He pressed his hands against his forehead seemingly wanting to scream but remained calm.

”you can’t go alone.” Gus started mentally listing off who could go with her again to the market. Luz couldn’t because she’s who they were going for, the two Clawthornes are useless without their magic, the twins needed to be there with Amity. Viney is more a healer and sure Puddles would be great and all for a quick escape it’d draw too much attention, Jerbo and Barcus were also out of the question. And Gus knew he wasn’t the best offensive or defensive person alive. That left about one person-

“I’ll go!” And right then and there that one person spoke. Whipping their heads to the direction of the sound was Boscha leaning against the doorway with a grin.

”Are you sure?” Willow asked, still weary of the girl. Boscha shrugged, as she strolled along towards them.

”I have a good way around defensive and offensive magic at least, even if my potion brewing isn’t up to par. And I promised myself to protect you no matter the cost so yes Willow I’m sure.” The egotistical facade was dropped to a more serious and mature tone. Taken aback Willow couldn’t think properly. A small malfunction that had her mouth say exactly the opposite of her brain.

”fine.” That’s all it took for Boscha.

”see you tomorrow then Flower.” Boscha grinned and went towards another room before blowing a kiss. The illusionist could not even process what has happened, neither could Willow.

”shes broken.” Gus muttered before going back to his writing.

~~  
”have you seen king?” Eda asked her sister who was practicing the strange glyph magic, which broke her concentration from the sudden question.

”No sister I have not.” Lilith couldn’t think of the last time she saw the tiny canine demon. Which was strange because he’d be demanding attention any time of the day if he wasn’t asleep. Eda on the other hand became extremely worried for her companion, the unshakable feeling of not knowing where he was was frightening. Leaving her older sister be, she slipped away searching the entire house calling for King. She couldn’t find him anywhere, she was up and down the entire house and even Hooty couldn’t think of where he’d be.

Checking the last place he could possibly be at , Eda hoped that he’d just pop his little skill head up and say something snarky to her. She carefully opened the door to her bedroom, scanning the room. Slowly she stepped in.   
  


“King?” She whispered but no response, taking a few more steps she looked over into her nest and saw a small creature curled up. Sighing in relief she picked King up and slightly shook him awake.

”king!” She yelled causing the demon to jump awake, who scurried away from Eda’s arms.

”Wehhhh!” He squeaked out of panic and went into defensive mode but realized what just happened and who yelled in his ears, King relaxed slightly. Still panicked though from the sudden attack.

”Sorry King I just got worried when you were no where else to be seen.” Eda brushed her arms off from whatever shedded fur he rubbed on her. King now fully awake plopped onto his butt with his arms crossed, “You know how I get when you wake me up!”   
  


Eda just rolled her eyes at the fuzzy creature and kneeled down to meet his eye level,”Are you doing ok?”   
  


King’s ears twitched and he huffed, turning his skull head away from the owl lady. Eda scoffed , as she stood back up, now matching the demons posture.   
  


“You’re really going to be like that? Ok- Just to let you know maybe you should go check on Luz. She might need you right now.” Eda sauntered off in her true style leaving the poor demon to hold back some tears. King took a lot of what’s happening hard and didn’t feel like showing his face to anyone. He felt useless- How could the King of Demon face anyone after the fact he didn’t do anything?   
  


Nonetheless he has marched towards his humans room as fast as his little legs could carry him, and be useful to at least someone.   
~~

The first thing in the morning Willow and Boscha made their way to BonesBorough. Nervously of course. The entire walk was silent and neither knew how to speak to one another.

Willow didn’t know what Boscha was thinking or if she could even trust the three eyed witch. But she didn’t have any other choice. On the other hand Boscha felt relieved she was with Willow out of anyone else. The entire group made her feel uneasy and a bit unwelcome- though she knew partly of that was her fault but still sucked in her mind.   
  


The moment they stepped into the marketplace, something felt a bit off but they kept pushing forward. Everything was similar to how it was yesterday, it just felt emptier. Boscha nudged Willow and pointed out how many people were inside their homes, glaring at the duo.   
  


It popped up more questions for them then actual answers. Knowing they were already too deep to turn back Willow made her way into the center of the marketplace. Boscha followed pursuit keeping a keen eye on their environment. Preparing herself, Willow took a few deep breaths before turning on her mic.

”People of the Isles! I know during this time has been hard but I wanted to share inspiring words with you!” Willow shouted into the mic and it echoed into the nothingness. Boscha took a position by the plant witches side, hands in pocket but ready to take flight if anything went side ways.

”You all know what happened a few months ago with Luz the Human and the Owl Lady- Well I have something to share with you. Belos let them escape, he wanted to prove a point and keep you in line. As well as in the dark about what’s truly going on!” Noticing a few people like their head out of their doorways and windows made Willow feel jumpy, she wasn’t expecting people to listen quickly but she continued on.

”Emperor Belos has something terrible plan for his ‘supposed’ people and for our home. He’s also taken it upon himself to target any wild witches who do nothing except not join a coven. He believes he’s the only one allowed to mix magic! This though has been shown towards anyone else with the cruelest punishment. Petrification.”

“Even if it was harmless mixing magic, he will take away everything from you. He declared himself a ruler and banned many things. His guard dogs pick up unsuspecting people off the street and does who knows what to them!” Willow gritted her teeth trying to remain civil and calm. Much to the duo’s surprise, more people were gathering outside and listening intently.

”Please ask yourself one thing, what has Emperor Belos ever done for us? For his people? For anyone besides himself? Why are there unorthodox rules against nothing more than magic? The beautiful thing that keeps this- the Boiling Isles alive? Why force people to only learn one type of magic and trap away the rest of their abilities? For nothing more than control!”

”Why are we afraid of him! The demons and witches of this Isles deserve to learn as much magic as he does! We let him imprison anyone who didn’t follow his ideals and let him do whatever he wants to them!”

”And worst of all, he’s kept under wraps the Day of Unity! Needing a portal to the human world where as many of you know Luz the Human came from. His plan no one knows for sure what has in store for us the people of the Boiling Isles. Why would the Emperor keep something as big as this away from us? Because he knows it’s a dangerous idea that would cause an outrage against him.” Boscha couldn’t believe her eyes as everyone there were mumbling and looked up to Willow admiration.

”Join us in our way to protect our home and our friends and family! We need all-“ Willow for cut off from screaming from all sides of them, this also caused everyone to scatter away, revealing the Emperor guard and a mysterious figure with an owl mask on.

”Oh shit, Flower it’s time to go.” Boscha gripped Willows wrist and bolted. Willow startled waved a circle causing a massive root and growth to burst through the ground- catching many of the guards off and trapped. The owl figure though seemed unphased as they followed behind the two girls.   
  


“Fuck!” Boscha ran right into a dead end. The figure stalked slowly behind them and thinking of no escape Boscha out herself in front of Willow, twirling her finger around, emitting a fire and throwing it straight at the figure. The figure in the other hand tilted their head slightly having the fireball barely skit against their mask.

”Willow any ideas?” Boscha hissed throwing another fire ball with a similar experience coming out of it. Willow looked around, before staring right into the ground seeing a small clip of grass coming through.   
  


“Hold on!” Willow yelled synchronizing her hands into a giant circle.

”hold on to wha-“ Boscha screamed as a giant trunk destroyed the ground they were on and flung them into the air. Willow pulled Boscha into her arms as they flew through the air and casted another circle to cause a semi-safe landing.   
  


“ouchfuckkk!” Boscha whined rubbing her neck and Willow let out a relieved chuckle.   
  


“Who the fuck was that?” Boscha winced staying in a laid position for a sweet moment before getting picked up by Willow.

”who knows but it definitely scared more people then usual.” Willow swung one of Boscha’s arms around her shoulder and started walking, “ughhh you were doing so well too!” Boscha slapped her face in frustration.

”I’m sure we got through many people still. Just because they ran means nothing. We need to give them confidence to stand up and fight with us.” Willow reminded. She wasn’t sure how they got out of there, something about the owl masked person felt off. Something felt like was deflecting magic right off of them. It was worrying but Willow brushed it off thinking it was just luck.

”come on let’s go see if Viney can fix your whiny ass up.” Willow joked, and Boscha just huffed out in anger. They soon made the trek back home, with relative ease.


	5. V. Dreams and Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has a vision of what could come.
> 
> Belos takes a deep dive into his dreams and crossed path with the uninvited witch.

Amity felt like she was in an unknown yet familiar place. As if she’s been here but can’t figure how or why. It was a white room, and she was sitting in the middle, lost in the walls of emptiness but an untold story.   
  


“Why am I here.” She breathed, she didn’t know if she was really alive anymore. Every once and awhile she could hear sounds of her friends but then it’d fade away. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths she got up to her feet and walked towards one of the walls. Gently placing her hand onto the clean slate and felt a rush of fear and torture. Tearing her hand away, the feelings subsided but the remaining memory stayed. 

“Amity breathe.” She muttered to herself as she pushed towards the wall that soon revealed to be a door. Pushing through the pain and opened herself to a dark area, the center piece being a case and a portal like contraption.

”Why do I feel I know what this is.” Amity took a step closer to the case. Though drawn towards the power, Amity felt uneasy by the magical nature of the case. Going on to touch it , she heard a rustling that made her attention go towards the direction of the sound. Standing there with a half bent out arm and a sense of dread, Amity scattered behind the podium thay held the golden case. Peaking she saw a clear sight of golden horns piercing through the darkness, and glowing eyes. She couldn’t say whether it was her imagination or someone was actually here with her.

”The Day of Unity is almost upon us. Soon, I’ll have all the pieces my titan.” The deep voice echoed through Amity’s ears causing them to twitch.

”What am I missing?” It seemed the person or thing was talking to themselves, debating. Being a bit more careless, she poked her head a nice more, resting her hands on the podium. A moment before realizing how bad of an idea that was, the podium began to shake.   
  


_CRASSHHHHH_

’oh no’ Amity thought, as the case collapsed right onto the floor, the echo being loud enough to catch the attention of the figure.

”someone else is in here?” She heard the voice hush. Skeptical she glanced back up to see the figure disappeared, thinking she was free the prescience reappeared behind her. Slowly and almost painfully, Amity turned her head to see the figure, the glowing blue eyes piercing her own golden eyes. The amount of amusement bouncing off the person and the dread coursing through Amity’s veins.

“Ah it seems Miss Blight you’ve accidentally stumbled upon something..” now recognizing them to be Emperor Belos, who closed in with a sheer few inches between their faces. Backed into a corner, Amity skittered towards the left of her just barely out of the reach of the emperor before picking herself up and full blown sprinting to where she came from. The eerily laughter from Belos struck Amity right into the heart as she pushed through the door and falling face first into an open area.

The door suddenly slammed shut and sealing to match the rest of the interior it opened up to.

Taking a quick glance over where she was, Amity felt an rush of familiarity again before she saw why. It was the first moment she truly met Luz Noceda. 

When the human impersonated Willow’s abomination and Amity throwing around accusations almost strangling the poor girl. The present Amity frowned. She remembered this day and regretted it deeply.

It felt like some sort of twisted and incomplete memory. Most of the room felt not recalled for. Perhaps, Amity thought, perhaps it was the desperation.

This was the moment that changed her course of life and forever changed how she saw the world. Granted it took a bit for her to realize it.

Watching the exact scenario play out, from the anger painted on her past self’s face, to the abomination teacher scolding her and sending her off the Bump- to even seeing the quick glimpse of relieve from her former rival.

The memory quickly faded away as the terrible presence appeared once more behind her.

”taking a trip down memory lane are we?” The sinister sound within his voice made Amity shudder. Her hairs standing up on the back of her neck and the paralyzed fear of Belos behind her. It took a moment for her body to register what her mind eagerly pleaded as it slowly took pace.   
  


The surrounding area of the Hexside cafeteria faded as the only place that still remained was the encasement that Luz resided in for that day. Swiftly, Amity hopped onto the table and dived right into the carrier. Though it felt longer than it was, Amity sunk down into the bottom. Suffocating before her body slammed against a hard surface.

“urgh” she groaned rubbing her head as she pulled her upper body up. It was another dream.

This time in the library- it seemed to be right in the middle where her and Luz were already caught in the book and on the escape. This was the moment Amity fell for her- quite hard and almost literally.

”And I was like BAHHHH!” Exclaimed Luz with that stupid face she made. The memory amity just laughed at her, making present Amity heart flip. Or it felt like it.

”Luz..” was all she could mumbled out holding her hand closely to her chest.

”I miss her.” Amity’s eyes start watering as she sunk to the ground, hugging herself. For a final moment and transition, it fast forwarded it seemed to the devastating moment of Grom. Where her fear was out in the open for everyone to see. She knew who the figure was, no one else thankfully did but it hurt her as much as it did the first time. Grometheus took the shape of Luz, and ripped her gromposal in half. The absolute crushing of that appeared once more as Amity started sobbing hiding behind her hands.

”hey it’s ok, what if I want to Grom with you instead?” It was her saviors voice. And instead of the memory replaying how it happened the hand was in front of Amity herself. Luz, still in her ridiculous Grom outfit gave a big smile before assisting Amity up to her feet.

”I-Id like that” Amity whispered, pulling Luz into a hug and gripping to her like they didn’t have tomorrow.

”Please wake up Amity, I-I miss you.” Luz stuttered hugging back tighter.

”please.. I need you..”

Feeling herself slip away. Amity was floating through an empty void until the harsh feeling of being slammed back into her body. Amity now gasped for air as she jolted up. Panting, she frantically looked around to get an understanding of her surroundings. 

'Not a dream!' She finally let herself take a breath as she held it all in. The sudden weight on her arm was of Luz, who curled up next to her, sound asleep. Amity took a moment to watch the sleeping human. Wondering how her dream altered itself to seem she was there in person trying to wake the teal haired witch. Stirring awake, Luz's eyes fluttered open which met Amity's longing.

"Amity?" Luz, with a still drowsy voice called out. Amity nodded which caused a full awaken Luz who jumped onto her, gripping her tightly.

"You're awake!" Luz exclaimed before pulling away and gasping.

"I need to find your siblings! They've been worried sick!" Luz with now her usual amount of energy and excitement, hopped up. On the other hand though, Amity shakily clasped the Latina's wrist and tug her back down to Amity's level.

"Not yet.. I just want you to answer me a few questions first." Amity nervously but firmly stated. Luz settled down and nodded, opening herself up to fully listen.

"How long was I out for?" Amity first asked and Luz took a moment to think, "About two days?" 

Two Days?? Amity freaked out a bit, her mind wandering aimlessly to what might've happened. Taking a moment to recollect herself, she asked another question.

"What has happened?" Asking that question sprung Luz into a full ramble mode, reiterating the story from what has happened. The most notably being Willow and Boscha's return from the market. Somehow Amity missing the fact that Boscha joined the rebellion- to her siblings going back to their home to gather clues. A frown formed amongst the witches lips, irritated that her siblings put themselves in danger like that. Luz settling down, sensed Amity uneasiness, which made her subconsciously pull the witch into a bear hug and exhale.

“Do you want to go see everyone?” Luz proposed. Amity bobbed her head and let Luz lead her downstairs to where everyone was.

When she thought everyone she meant it.   
  


On the couch was Willow, Gus and Eda- Willow had her typical relaxed but proper posture. Gus was as stiff as a stick and the exact opposite was Eda legs crossed and arms stretched out. Emira and Viney were cuddled up against the couch as Viney had a careful watch of Boscha who was had her legs crossed and gripping her ankles, burning another hole in the ground with her eyes. Edric was dangerously leaning back in a chair, that if one wrong move he’d go flying, Lilith stood directly beside Eda and was slightly leaned into the couch. Jerbo and Barcus were on the opposite side of Emira next to Viney, holding a conversation that she had no understanding of still.

King sprawled himself across Eda’s lap snoring (quietly loudly Amity thought to herself). It didn’t take long enough for them to realize the witch had finally awoken.   
  


“Mittens!” The twins cried in unison sprinting for her and almost towering over. They all took a Blight bond moment before everyone else allowed themselves to gather and talk to Amity.

”it seems your leg healed a bit better.” Viney commented, pleased with herself and Amity thanked the beastkeeper who shook her off saying it was nothing. amity still hugged her and whispered something to the beastkeeper that made her blush and pull away but not before patting the teal haired witch head.   
  


Gus stiffness died a bit as he shared a grin with Willow as she playfully punched Amity, “don’t try dying on us again.”   
  


Amity chuckled softly, “No promises.” Before turning herself towards Boscha who didn’t move an inch from her spot.   
  


“Boscha.” Amity started gaining the attention of her ex-best friend.

”Yee?” Boscha tilted her head seemingly nervous to whatever Amity had to say.   
  


“thank you.” Was all amity was able to breathe out before sitting directly in front of her, “Luz told me what you did and I’m glad you’re here now- It’ll take a bit for us to be close again but I’m glad you’re on our side.”

Boscha nervousness became a shit-eating grin as she tackled Amity and noogied her.

”Next time I’ll kick your ass if you decide to be reckless.” Boscha threatened in a playful manner that caused a roar of laughter from the group.

”Today has been quite a successful day for all of us! Amity is awake, Willow spread our words and we’re growing!” Eda rubbed her hands together mischievously. 

“It’ll take time but we’re on a roll.” Edric high fived Luz who couldn’t contain her excitement.

”Tomorrow is a break into the conformatorium!” Emira clasped her hands together causing confusion for Amity.

”w-why?”   
  
“Well mittens! We got to show we’re not just loud mouths who don’t act. Me, Edric and Gus we’re gonna go see what destruction we can cause and rile up everyone to see if it’ll help clear the market and school to at least be able to be safe!” Edric answered resting his head onto his younger sister.

”Illusionist trio!” Gus jumped up and down with excitement. 

“I guess we’re going to make history!” Luz squeaked. Amity’s sense of security around Luz made her smile at the human. She was seeing a good in this mess, maybe Amity will hold out on telling her the vision she had of Belos. Was it really a vision? She wasn’t sure but it still left an imprint of fear and complete and utter confusion.

~~  
”My lord are you alright?” Kikomora asked, and Belos rubbed his mask and grabbed a critter that a coven guard offered him, slicing it open for its life force.

”I had a very interesting experience walking through the dream realm. Seems there’s another walker amongst us- her magic is extremely strong for that and she wasn’t aware. Odalia has to get me that girl!” Belos slammed his fist against the throne arm, causing many of the guard members to jump.

”I’ll stop her know Emperor Belos” Kikomora bowed before walking away.

”oh and one more thing.” Belos called out, his voice rumbling, “tell Odalia to kill the three eyed wench and her little flower or I’ll send my personal guard to take care of it.”

”of course sire.” Kikomora responded before exiting out of his sights.

”Amity Blight..” his voice faded out through the hallways and Kikomora made her way to Odalia..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- when there’s only ONE scene in this entire one you enjoyed but it’s ok. Hope y’all have a goodnight/day/ bruh idek- Confo


	6. VI. Conformatorium Vs Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The illusionist trio’s plan gets set into motion, freeing anyone who was gathered up-  
> With fire, they do love their fire

It was a late evening when the three illusionists bid their farewells to their group as they set out for the conformatorium. Of course knowing the three of them, there wasn’t really a solid plan per say.   
  


by Edric’s words it’s set everything on fire and hope no one dies. Which was agreeable and best course of action. Upon reaching the conformatorium, Gus noticed more guards around then Luz and Eda have told him. 

“We could hijack their uniforms?” Emira suggested, Gus rubbed his chin before giving in to the idea. Coincidentally there were three guards for the three of them. As they snuck behind the unsuspecting coven members, they all by the count of three jumped onto them and incapacitated the guards before dragging their bodies into the darkness.

”Even if they are the enemies at least it’s somewhat stylish.” Emira hummed checking herself out. Edric in the other hand was fighting with his cape which the cape itself won the battle.

”Dumbass.” Emira grumbled helping her twin out to put his uniform on properly. Gus already pulled his hood over and placed the mask ever so gently onto his face.   
  


“How can they see in this!” He held his arms out trying to feel around, his vision was cut almost in half as it was a tiny hole that was still covered in a thick mesh like fabric.

”We just need to get in so hopefully” Edric emphasizing on hopefully,”we can manage, besides if worst comes to shove we just toss an illusion around to sneak by.”

”alright alright enough chit chat let’s get hustling!” Emira twisted her finger for a spell circle to cause the unconscious bodies to disappear as they made their way inside. The large, grey, barren hallways made them feel uneasy but they pushed forward looking for a specific cell block. It took countless directions, circling back and being slightly lost to finally find where they were meant to be.

”Oh wow, thanks I hate it!” Gus chuckled nervously as he tiptoed to the gigantic doorway. Giving the door a nice shove , it glided open revealing a rounded room with cells upon cells of people. Full of familiar faces the trio have seen around- where they didn’t belong really anywhere. Also they were confronted by two guard members.

”Are you here for next shift?” One asks, causing Emira and Edric to glance at each other before taking initiative, “why yes, well take it from here now.”

the guard member mask somehow showed a moment of confusion before finally taking their leave. Though they stopped slightly before the door turning around saying, “hey I know that voice-“ before ultimately getting a blue rope of sorts wrapped around them and pulled to the ground hard enough to knock them out. The other guard didn’t have enough reaction time to do anything as Edric waved in a giant rope from the ceiling similar to a spider web, that wrapped around the coven member and flung him through the air, with the dying sounds of his screams that soon faded away.

”How?” Emira could only ask before Gus shrugged, “sounded like someone I knew- maybe it is!” Gus skipped over almost and pulled off the mask to reveal Mattholomule, who now was drooling and had a minor nosebleed.

”Wow that felt great actually!” Gus then swiftly kicked Mattholomule in the stomach just for good measure, “and that’s for taking away my H.A.S” Gus hissed in a vicious manner that even scared the twins.

”today I learned never mess with Augustus.” Edric turned away to find any sort of main control panels. It was easier said than done as there were multiple floors and no real clear direction to get to any of them. Putting together their heads, they made a big spell circle and casted a flight of stairs.

“Let’s hope we can hold it long enough to get everyone out.” Gus gasped, a flight of stairs is easy, but almost a 5 story building flight of stairs that they had no real idea of the layout made it a bit difficult. Emira rested her hands on Gus with a reassuring smile before following Edric up to the top- where they hoped the main control would be. The murmurs and gasps from the prisoners made the trio unsure if it was positive or not.

Walking up their lovely flight of stairs to about the third floor someone called out for them, “Hey! Over here!” Gus was the first to look and immediately recognizing the person.   
  


It was one of Amity’s and Boscha’s friend, Skara. The bard witch waved at them and they reluctantly went towards her. “If you’re looking for the control panel it’s on this floor- there’s a door directly to your left that has everything.” Skara whispered pointing to the door.   
  


“Why are you in here?” Gus asked removing his mask to let Skara know who she was helping, she sighed in relief from the reveal and slinked her arms around the bars of her cell.

”They were forcing us to join the emperor coven and I didn’t want to, you know I just wanted to play music and enjoy my life not be stuck in some stuck up coven. So they threw me in here along with some others. This cell block if you haven’t noticed is full of people who one way or another disobeyed the Emperor.” She groaned, the twins kneeled on opposite sides of Gus with a determined aura waving off of them.

”we’re going to get you out of here along with everyone and we’d like you to help join our cause.” Emira spoke first and Edric nodded before continuing, “Do you know any sleep spells?”

Skara nodded with a ‘duh’ face, as a bard student sleep spells are the most common thing that could happen through music. Either it’s super boring or super lulling. Skara liked to mix it up. The twins stood back up giving a thumbs up to her before tapping Gus for them to continue towards where Skara had pointed out. The room they ended up in had multiple orbs with different positioning of the cell block shown upon the sphere. Upon inspection one of the walls was covered in levers, all placed on a numerical order. There were over hundreds of them. Gus grinned as he realized they found the control to all the cells.

”There’s a lot of them.” Edric gaped at the wall. Emira looked around but to no avail could not find an emergency one.   
  


“We’ll have to pull them one by one. Which will take forever.” Emira groaned but Gus looked back with a glint of mischief in his eyes, “who said it just had to be us three.” And with that a spell circle was casted and multiple Gus’s popped out.   
  


“Oh yea we’re illusionists!” Edric hit his fist against his hand before mimicking Gus’s movements and having the same affect happen. Emira shortly followed their lead and soon there were over a dozen of each illusionist on standby.

”alright on the count of three 1..2..” Gus counted before Edric screamed at the top of his lunges 3 and his clones all pulled their respective levers. Emira sighed as her and Gus commanded the same thing causing a small rumbling in the building. They glanced at one another wondering if it worked before Skara busted through the door, looking thrilled. “WE’RE FREE!” Skara cheered as she opened the door to show everyone running out of their cells left and right.

”come on guys! We have to get going.” Skara urged. The twins and Gus waved their hands around causing their illusions to disappear and they ran out to the block. The rumbles from the hundreds and hundreds of people running towards the exit gained some unwelcome attention from passing Emperor guards and the Warden himself.

”WHAT!” Warden Wraith screamed as he tried to stop people from leaving but they pushed by him effortlessly, which instead he turned his attention to Gus, Emira, Edric and Skara.

”you!” He charged towards them but ultimately tripped as Edric and Emira casted a rope around his ankles. Gus then got to work and casted another rope to tie his arms to his side. The impact to the ground caused his mask to fall off and ricochet off the ground. His mouth opened growling and blew fire that was dodged. Struggling he kept shooting fire out of his mouth that ended up catching a few banners on fire.

”Skara can you do that spell?” Edric asked and Skara nodded casting a light pink cast circle that developed into a lyre that floated into her hands. Clearing her throat, she started strumming the strings of the lyre. To the rhythm of the best she hummed a soft melodic tune that carried throughout the room. Emira was able to cast a short notice bubble around her and the two boys as Skara just kept strumming along with no notice to the environment around her.

Warden Wraith fit of rage soon settled as he slowly was falling asleep to the music. It didn’t take long for him to pass out. Skara finished her last few measures as she opened her eyes to see her work was complete. She let her lyre fade out of her hand and she turned giving a thumbs up to the other three. Emira released the bubble and took a deep breath.

”Hey guys, everything is on fire!” Edric pointed out and the mischief in his eyes lit up. Gus shared the same face as they both in sync casted a spell that flew the fire around like a fiery dance and they ran out with it following behind them. The fire engulfed the entire building as the four made their way out.   
  
As they watched proudly the part of the conformatorium burned down, Gus created a firework like spell that flew into the air and with a loud bang, rained green and blue sparks with the big bold letters of “The Illusionist Trio!”

and as that faded another one flew into the air with similar effects but saying,” Fighting for the Revolution!” Deciding their work was done they all headed back home, parting half way with Skara who told them to let Boscha know if she needs her, Boscha knows where to find her.

Of course the entire event didn’t go unnoticed as the news the very next day reported on it.

~~

”Yesterday night part of the conformatorium was broken into. The group that calls themselves the illusionist trio set loose many rounded up witches and set the entire thing on fire. They said it was for a revolution! What revolution? Could it be tied to the speaker against Emperor Belos a couple days prior? We’ll report more when we learn more about this revolution!”

”haha nice job, the Bad girl coven is really making a name for themselves.” Eda high fived all three of the illusionists who were quite pleased with themselves.   
  


“Emperor Belos is gonna be pissed!” Edric snorted causing Emira to burst out laughing holding her stomach. 

“Warden Wraith was not even a threat- hey on thay note do you think he’s still alive?” Emira asked to the two boys who both shrugged. Eda also shrugged with them, “I don’t know he seemed to survive a lot of things but maybe he finally croaked.”

the group shared another laugh as the day started to slowly leave to welcome nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoo sorry for the couple days work has been kicking my ass but hopefully this lived up to y’all’s expectations. And again I appreciate y’all sitting through this with me as I figure out what I’m doing cause writing isn’t my forte and so I’m learning a lot as I go. But anyways enjoy- Confo


	7. VII. Sparring is Best Venting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small and harmless training and sparring session turns into a venting session between Boscha and Luz
> 
> And more of a dive into Boscha’s mind and relationship, and Luz battling feelings for Amity.
> 
> Warning there will probably be imagery of blood, and of course the typical Boscha language.

As days go by, the group together had done small yet noticeable things amongst the people of Boiling Isles. Needless to say, the Illusionist Trio loved fire.   
  


Nonetheless, a day where nothing remarkable has happened and for that, Eda wanted to have a sparring match between everyone. Even magic-less she still beat everyone. Even Amity who almost had Eda but a last minute plant glyph that Eda learned recently sent Amity right into the ground and which, Amity continues to believe plant glyphs are her favorite things.   
  


As everyone took turns, another remarkable battle was between Amity and Boscha. Who both went all out on their magical abilities. Amity’s abomination couldn’t handle Boscha’s fire magic but Amity was able to overthrow her by running behind the three eyed witch and using a very powerful and bright light spell that caused Boscha to be blinded and kicking her right in the back of the knee causing Boscha’s leg to buckle from under her and to drop down.   
  


Even though it was harmless fun and good training, everyone was absolutely terrified to go against Willow, even Eda. Who yes beat Willow but barely made it out of the spar with her head still attached. The only person who didn’t participate was Lilith, who preferred to referee and give out unsolicited advice.   
  


Emira and Edric decided they were going to use this time to vent out against each other and a magic fight became a fist fight as they threw solid and terribly painful punches at one another. Though in the end they both got knocked down and laughed about it. No one really could tell who won, but it was betted most likely Emira did. Luckily Viney and Puddles could keep up with how many minor and somewhat mild injuries were coming their way. Boscha took a time out and ran inside for what it felt like an hour only to come back with an astronomical amount of potions she brew.

As the day was settling there was one last match up that kept everyone on edge. It was between Luz and Boscha. Now Luz might have only won against a few people, of their group. It was more the fact that Boscha was somewhat willing to kill Luz if given the opportunity. Though after some convincing Lilith and Eda allowed them to spar.

Needless to say, it became brutal between the two. As soon as Lilith yelled “GO!” Boscha already conjured a fire ball and threw it as she has before with a grudgby ball towards Luz. Luz instinctually dodged it in a similar fashion before using her own fire glyph and created a fire ball of her own. The flame that Luz created grazed the side of Boscha’s leg making her grunt out of pain. It wasn’t a deep wound, and it cauterized quickly enough for it not to bleed.   
  


Boscha took a moment which gave Luz enough time to sprint towards her and slap an ice glyph down underneath her feet that when it activated shit Boscha up into the air. The panic from Boscha caused her to throw down one of her potions that developed into a cloud like substance that aided her landing. Bouncing off of it, Boscha grabbed another potion and flung it to the ground causing a fog, that obstructed Luz’s vision. Scanning the now foggy area, she couldn’t hear any sounds of footsteps. The only indication Boscha was still around was a last minute grunt as Boscha appeared behind her with her hand encased in the flame as she punched Luz right in the back causing Luz’s jacket to seer from the heat and burn up. Luz gasped in pain as she felt the warm sensation of the fire crawl up her spine. Gritting her teeth Luz turned around with a fist in the air that connected right into Boscha’s face. 

The witch dropped onto the ground, feeling the wet feeling dripping down from her nose. Using a hand to rub it off and inspecting it showed the deep red color of blood that was smeared on her hand and her upper lip.

”Bitch.” Boscha yelled as she charged full force into Luz, body slamming her in the ground. Luz frantically tried to wiggle away as Boscha pulled her self up and started punching Luz in the face.

Luz managed to grab one of Boscha’s arms and flip them over so Boscha was on her back. Luz pulled out another glyph- this time a plant one and slapped it onto Boscha’s chest. The glyph glowed green as Luz jumped off and the roots erupted from the paper engulfing Boscha. With very little room for her hands to wiggle, Boscha used her feet to try to pull off the roots- and even resorted to bitting it off.

”What the hell Boscha!” Luz screamed causing the witch to halt and spit at Luz.

”I just wanted to show I’m better than you! Your optimistic personality for the last few days have made me sick.” Boscha snapped. Luz shoulder slugged, “I thought we were getting somewhere after our talk.” 

The human became trapped in her own thoughts as Boscha was able to free a hand enough to cast a small fire spell to burn the roots off from her. Using her arms as support she was able to jump off from her back onto her feet and stood firmly directly in front of Luz.

”I know you could beat me Boscha. That’s why I desperately tried to convince them to let us spar. I want to grow stronger for Amity.” Luz clenched her fists. Taken aback by the outburst, Boscha lowered herself and sighed, “and I want to get stronger for Willow- I’m fucking mad at the fact that you are able to keep up with me, I’m mad at the fact that when it comes time I probably can’t protect anyone. I hate it. So right here right now, we’re going to prove that we can protect our people ok?”

Luz minor whiplash caused by Boscha’s mood swing had her blinking dumbfounded. In time, Luz was able to process everything and agree readying her fists.   
  


Unbeknownst to Luz though, the fog that surrounded them also acted as a sound barrier between them and the viewers. So nothing they said was heard. Also unknown to the audience was the vicious fighting that went on in the deep of the fog. As the fog settled, the only thing they know was that both participants were bleeding a great deal.   
  


The two kept going for hours, and no one left their position since the match started. Amity was the first to actually speak up, “should we stop them?”

Eda shook her head, “Nah, let them tucker themselves out. It’ll be easier to deal with later.” And as Eda said they did begin to tire out and in sync they both went for a punch that ended up as fist bumps to their faces, that still knocked them down. Waiting and seeing that neither one was willing to stand back up, Viney ran over to Luz first to check to any major injuries.   
  
Luz had a busted lip and a few newly formed bruises, as well as a cut on her left cheek that wasn’t deep enough to really worry about. Her knuckles were bruised up, and her shins were scrapped but Viney was relieved when she saw there wasn’t anything super threatening, even the burn on Luz’s back was just a first degree burn. It’d sting but the worst thing is her shirt had a big whole in it- she waved over Emira who helped pull Luz up and towards Eda and Amity. Amity ready to actually kill Luz, but holding back.

Viney next went to Boscha who just laid with her hand on her stomach and staring into the sky.

“I feel dizzy.” Boscha groaned, as Viney checked her for any injuries. Similar injuries to Luz except she had a busted nose and her third eye had a bruise.

”You’re probably concussed” Viney responded as she checked the two other eye pupils thay were dilated and not responding to any light, “oh yea definitely have a concussion.” Viney whistled for Puddles who hopped over and sat down, allowing Viney to gently lay Boscha on the griffins back and signaled for her to go inside. Luz was sitting down next to Amity who was leaned into her and helping put band aids on the human.

”You guys were in there forever, there was a moment we actually didn’t know what was going on.” Amity mumbled which Luz looked at her completely confused.

“What do you mean?”   
  


“There was a few minutes where it was foggy that we didn’t see or hear anything. But Eda seemed to know.” Amity answerred and Luz took a moment, before realizing Boscha was setting this up.

“Oh esa bruja astuta.” Luz muttered under her breath. Amity’s ears twitched as she looked up,”what?” Luz shook her head with a big smile and nudged Amity, “nothing, hermosa.”

Amity opened her mouth but closed it a moment later just letting it end right there.  
~~  
Boscha inside was dazed and had the worst headache she’s ever experienced, and that’s a lot saying since Luz is constantly around now. In Boscha mind she hated Luz, but couldn’t help but to confide into her about things. 

she was snapped out of her thoughts as someone opened the door, with Hooty of course trying to say something but god immediately slammed shut so that his voice muffled out. Glancing over, the person was Willow who looked annoyed- or disappointed. Boscha could never tell.

”You’re an idiot.” Was all Willow said as she walked over to Boscha. The potion witch let out a loud snort, “That’s rich.”

”If you don’t stop acting this way I’ll make sure your injuries hurt more.” Willow threatened, causing Boscha to shut her mouth.

”A brilliant plan I see, beating up my best friend-“ Boscha flinched at Willow’s drawn out emphasis on best friend,” and somehow having it turn into a draw.”   
  


“I-“

”Shut up.” Willow bopped Boscha on the forehead, and then turned to grab bandages.   
  


“Sorry..” Boscha mumbled holding her arm out to have easier access for Willow, who began folding the wrap around her arm.

”Is that genuine or trying to get out of this?” Willow questioned tightening the bandage that caused a muffled gasp from Boscha.

”G-Genuine?” Stuttered Boscha, unsure of how to respond.

”That’s a first.” Willow hummed as she began wrapping Boscha’s hand, the touch made Boscha burn up a bit wishing to be swallowed whole by whatever demon was around.

”I don’t know what’s going through your head but you don’t have to constantly prove yourself, especially to Luz or me.” Willow’s voice softened, becoming more concerned. It only responded with a nod.

”I don’t forgive you for everything, but I know you’re trying. You’ve saved my ass one too many times during the last month. So thank you. And maybe one day I can forgive you if you keep improving.” Willow finished up the final bandages with a gentle touch. Boscha’s body shuddered and she didn’t know if it was from her nerves or the warm sensation of Willow’s hand that was firmly, yet tenderly clasped on her own.

”Please take a few days, im going to school to talk to Bump, and see if I can talk there. Either it goes really well or really poorly. But I’m bringing Amity and Barcus- with Jerbo because aside from Viney is the only one who can understand him. Since Viney is needed here to take care of you and Luz.” Boscha went to say something before being hushed.

”I know you want to play hero but not today ok? Just sit here and enjoy this moment.” Willow mumbled, still holding Boscha’s hand. A small blush appeared on Willow’s face as she turned away leaving Boscha in awe and lost of words. 

“O-ok” was all she was able to get out and they just stayed there in silence for a moment. It was too soon that it was interrupted as everyone crowded in and Eda was howling about dinner. Willow went to move but Boscha grabbed her arm with slight difficulty, “hey, please stay?”

Willow sighed, “ok.” And they stayed next to each other the entire night, a mirror to Amity and Luz, who were attached to one another at the hip. To Boscha, it felt nice, and normal. She definitely didn’t know if she hated Luz now or not.

Or so she thought, as Luz did something that further hurt herself, and Boscha nodded her head in a silent agreement she definitely hated Luz and her dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO it’s like 2:30 am here? And I wanted a FIGHT scene but I’m also a hopeless romantic- but howdy hooooo. I hope y’all have a good day and thank you for the support it means a lot :^) 
> 
> And two more things, my schedule for this story is either everyday or every other day- depends on what’s going on,  
> And second, next chapter might be angsty but idk! Well see what I have in store cause I might surprised myself  
> But stay safe y’all -Confo


	8. VIII. Betrayed and Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hexside feels more off than usual and the group doesn’t know why. 
> 
> Maybe Bump has some answers..

Stepping into the school came a rush of familiarity. Yet it made Willow and Amity uneasy. The one who took it the worst was Barcus who kept warning them to turn back, but got waved off as it’s not like Emperor Coven had any sort of power here. 

Wandering around the school, they found it to be empty until someone comes around the corner causing the group to get defensive.

”Ah welcome, you finally decide to show up to classes again?” The figure asked, who’s red demon thing(?), (none of them honestly knew what it was.) gave away the figure’s identity. Bump stood, slightly slouched with his arms behind his back and his typical tired face from being a principal for over forty years.

”Uh, where is everyone?” Amity was the first to break the silence, Bump looked around and shrugged. The response made Amity feel uneasy and Barcus must’ve agreed as he let out a small grumble.

”After everything that’s happened, most people are too scared to show up.” Bump turned to have his back facing the group and signaled them to follow along. Amity side eyed Willow who had the same troubled face of the peculiar response of their former principal. It seemed almost forced, but they begrudgingly followed behind him. They paid almost little to no attention to what he was saying, it was small responses here and there. It was the disturbed tension that flowed through their old schools halls, the void of nothingness. Barcus’s fur was standing on its ends as he hushed to Jerbo, who was right beside Barcus on his worrying. 

The direction they were going seemed at random, like Bump was trying to postpone their time at whatever destination he had planned. It was odd for Bump, knowing from experience he’s rather punctual about tjings and would get straight to the point. This felt entirely different and almost as he didn’t want to take them wherever they were going. 

The abrupt end of their walk was at the gym. Bump ushered the four into the gym and closed the doors.

”Bump what’s going on-“ Willow’s voice was cut off as Bump pushed his hand against a button and at that moment, the entire group knew what was going on. Bump tricked them. 

“I’m sorry my children, it had to be done.” Bump casted a circle that illuminated a green aura around Amity and swung her towards him leaving the other three right in the middle of the now retracting floor. Below laid the mind reading monster Grometheus, and as they tried to stay from the center Bump casted one more spell that flung them into the pit. Not being able to escape fast enough, Willow’s last ditch effort of shooting a plant right into Bump but halted as he shoved Amity in front of him. 

“Careful, you might do something you’ll regret.” Bump warned as the floors finally retreated back to their original stationing, leaving Willow, Barcus and Jerbo in the dark. Jerbo rightfully panicking and Barcus trying to settle him down.

On the other hand, Amity was bound and taken to the principal office. Bump opened the door leading Amity in to come face to face with someone she wished she never had to see again. Her mother.

”Ah, so you managed to get her.” Odalia hummed inspecting her daughter who was desperately trying to get untied. The older witch scowled and slapped Amity leaving a red mark on her cheek. 

“You’re going to make my job harder if you don’t behave.” Odalia’s eyes narrowed as she pushed Amity’s face up by her chin. “Fuck you.” Amity spat, and Odalia smirked, “now that’s no way to speak to your mother, my child.” Odalia with her free hand twirled her finger around making a tiny spell circle, whatever the spell was caused Amity to scream in pain and thrash around.

”what did you do to her Odalia!” Bump made his way over before being commanded to stop, “Nothing except trap her in her own fears.” Odalia shrugged and stepped away from now her barely conscious daughter who’s eyes were wide from fear and entrapment.

“It’ll keep her immobilized for awhile. Just long enough to bring to Emperor Belos that is.” Odalia chuckled darkly leaving Bump speechless who watched helplessly as one of his students was trapped in torture.   
~~  
“It’s dark in here and I’m freaking out.” Jerbo shakily said, constantly checking behind his back as Willow kept trying to bust open the floor- to no prevail. Barcus barked at Willow who was too focused on her own thing. It took Barcus lightly biting her ankle to cause her to snap out of her trance.

”what!” Willow screamed causing both Jerbo and Barcus to flinch. 

“Barcus says something is coming..” Jerbo whispered, Willow turned to face him but only met a giant black creature who’s eyes pierced through the darkness. 

“Jerbo.. move.. don’t look behind you” Willow whispered, waving Jerbo to come over. Jerbo on the other hand, looked directly behind him causing Jerbo to scream and scurry. This angered the creature as it ran after him. Luckily for Jerbo, Willow casted a spell that caused her plants to grow tremendously and slam the creature against a wall.

”Barcus can you sense any way out?” Willow asked the cat-witch who let out a loud whine and shook his head. The creature was standing back up and loud out a high pitch screech causing everyone to cover their ears.

Grom took its charge towards the teenagers, splitting between them and barely missing. Willow on the left, shot more plants at it, piercing through the black goo. Grom screeched again in pain, and turned to face the plant witch. 

Willow in barely any time pulled a shield up that Grom charged straight into, causing the ground to rumble and her to lose balance, and with that focus on her shield. The creature pulled Willow in and before the other two could do anything, it was invading her mind.

Dropping Willow, it took a form of a place, not any place though. It was the Owl house and as the seemingly lifeless Hooty opened the door, her eyes widened. It was the bodies of all her friends, slumped and slaughtered. She went to attack but was immediately met with voided shells of her friends, all mumbling at her.

”We should’ve never trusted you..” one spoke, taking the personifications of Luz.

”You got us killed.” Another, this time Amity.

”Why would you hurt us?” The shell of Gus asked and finally the last one to speak that broke her heart,

”I will always hate you..” Boscha. Willow tried to fight back the tears but inevitably lost as she started to sob into her hands with the countless corpse-like versions of her friends were verbally abusing her. The creepy Luz raised her hand up and was hit Willow before a loud gurgling came and barged through causing the illusion to evaporate. Willow’s eyes watered as she tried to focus on the being that saved her. Her vision slowly focused onto the abomination, that was of unusual coloring, and a tiny flower on its head. 

Jerbo pulled up on Willow, dragging her towards Barcus who end up finding a secret door.

“Y-you saved me!” Willow clasped herself around Jerbo and sobbed into his arms as he stood shocked. 

“I- D-don’t thank m-me. I-it was just luck- t-t-to find a small sample of a-abom-m-ination and dirt.” Jerbo stuttered still being as unmoving as a statue. He let her take a few moments to recollect and to stop crying. Jerbo didn’t know what much else he could say to comfort the witch. Barcus headbutted Willow reassuringly as a way to say he was there for her. She smiled and thanked them both before standing up with her confidence back. They all knew what the next step was to do. Find and save Amity.  
~~

Amity’s ears twitched as she stared into the nothingness. She could hear mumbled and rustling of people talking, but she couldn’t figure out what they were saying or who they were. She was in a dark place, the exact opposite of the vision like dream she had before. 

“Ahh she’s coming back.” A voice spoke, with a sickly sweet and venomous tone as Amity felt her face get pinched between two fingers. 

“Are you ready to listen now brat?” The voice got more stern as the true nature came through. Amity tried to protest but felt nothing move, as if her body wasn’t listening to her mind. In her mind she was screaming and thrashing but in reality she was still and dumbfounded. The only things that were able to move were her eyes as they shot around grasping her surroundings. She saw her ex-principal and her eyes instantly narrowed, and Bump who could feel the anger slouched his head in shame.

Odalia seemingly not noticing stood up and began to pace around talking about Day of Unity and Emperor Belos big plan for the isles. Amity heard bits and pieces of it- enough to understand that it was be a dangerous and destructive process. Instead, her forces was on Bump, trying to plead him in any non verbal way. He licked up on them but the faces he made showed he was fearful and torn between what to do. Amity could feel her mouth slowly regaining control as she mumbled out words.

”f..for me.” Amity let out a hoarsely breath as if she hadn’t been breathing the entire time. Bump glanced over at Odalia who was going on and on about her dreams and decided to do what he thought was right.

”Odalia, you’re a disgrace to witchkind.” Bump spoke in full volume leaving the older Blight witch to stop in her tracks and slowly creak her neck to face Bump.

”Excuse me? You have no right to speak to the head of the Emperors Coven that way.” Odalia twirled her finger that levitated Bump into the air, though he quickly dismantled it and landed back on solid ground with his own spells. Odalia sneered as she summoned a spirit with a bigger circle spell and commanded it to possess and attack. Bump let out a small and short chuckle as he called his own spirit that ravished hers.

”You might have been on the top of the oracle track Odalia, but don’t forget who taught you all there is to know.” Bump warned now taking the offensive stance and tossing Odalia around like a rag doll. She broke free and ran towards him only to be squished between an abomination. Amity watched in horrors that her mother was getting absorbed by the abomination goo, seemingly ending the fight. Until Odalia bursted through with a long sharp weapon of some sort, slashing through and finally making her way to bump and stabbing him right into the chest. Amity let out a pathetic and almost voiceless scream as Bump dropped to the ground. He smiled at Amity, blooding dripping down his chin and staining the floor beneath him. And with one finally twirl he mumbled, “be free.” Causing himself to drop and Amity to dissolve and transport into the air. Leaving Odalia screaming in anger and cursing through to the skies.  
~~ 

Willow and Jerbo had searched through every door, secret and non, and found nothing of Amity. They were worried it was too late and that they left the school. Willow insisted on and kept looking, finding any sorts of clue to Amity’s whereabouts.

“We might not find her Willow.” Jerbo warned, in a way that made Willow feel upset but she knew he didn’t mean it in a hopeless way. Before deciding to leave to track her down elsewhere, she checked a final door, a closet. To much her surprised she found Amity trapped in a chair, trembling. Willow called Jerbo over and quickly made works of the rope untying it and pulling Amity in.

”What happened Amity are you ok?” Jerbo asked and Amity shook her head in response, lazily slunged around Willow.

”can’t,, feel,, body.” Amity mumbled giving a sign that she couldn’t move, Willow nodded and with Jerbo helped pulled Amity up. Making their way towards Barcus who was keeping guard towards the front they were immediately stopped by a now crazed Odalia. 

“Come back here you stupid disgrace of a child!” She screamed and charged towards them only to be blasted back with a lightening spell. Willow turned to see Eda holding an unrecognizable glyph. 

“When you guys didn’t come back around the time you said, I got worried and came out here to check it out. Seemed you found a crazy bitch instead.” Eda joked and helped pull Amity onto Owlbert who cooed at her. Odalia stood up and glared at the Owl Lady, “you wild witch, heathen.”

Eda laughed at the matron Bligjt and shook her hand, “hate seeing you here too, but now excuse me I have a child I actually care for to tend too. Oh and one more thing..” Eda rummaged through her hair before pulling a fire glyph out, “SPICY TOSS.” And on cue the fire ball went directly into Odalia’s chest letting the group to make an escape.

The trip to the Owl House felt longer and though Amity was gaining control over her body again, a sense of something rummaging through her mind made her scared. She looked up at Eda who was staring straightforward, and looked down to see the other three not far behind them.   
  


“What happened kiddo? You seem, lost.” Eda asked glancing back at the young witch.

”My mother, killed principal Bump-“ amity took a moment as Eda hitched her breath and gripped her staff, “and I became trapped in this place, I’ve had a dream of an opposite place but they both are like visions.. I don’t understand them.” Amity confessed, everything. She told Eda everything and felt the weight of it lift off her shoulders. Eda just listened to her, and tried to comfort the best she could, swearing to kill Odalia next time she saw her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO we love a bit of angst, I think. Anyways sorry it took a bit longer I’m dying slowly but this story keeps me semi sane so Yee! I hope y’all enjoy and I’ll see you next time- with finally an actual Luz centric chapter cause somehow I forgot she’s the main character and wanted to build everyone else up too. But yeehaw ladies- Confo


	9. IX. Owls (And King of Demons) Vs Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is left home with King, Hooty and Owlbert as everyone else went out to do tasks for the revolution. She has some uninvited visitors that Hooty think they are there to have a tea party and share his stories too...

Luz sat around, moping all day because she wasn’t allowed out of the house. Lilith and Eda went out on Liliths staff for some magical items to see if it’ll help with the curse, Boscha insisted on joining Willow and Amity down in the market for another rally- the trio of illusionists were on a stealth mission (she knows it’s gonna be a firework show more) and the three multitrack kids went to Viney’s to take care of Puddles and find more healing items. She on the other hand, got told no, and to stay put. It felt as if she was useless to the group as a human. Even Eda and Lilith who were magicless seemed to be better off than her. 

Granted Luz is the one who fought the Emperor and survived to tell the tale (in expense of her way to the human world of course). But she was still human. She still could die easily and then there wouldn’t be a point to the revolution. Or so Luz thought anyways. She thought that everyone else would be better off if she did croak and fall over- all she knew how to do was glyphs. Which sometimes she botches and almost falls onto her face sparring with anyone. King was curled up in her lap in the couch while Owlbert was comfy on her shoulder. Hooty, was just being Hooty and talking her ears off, about a fly he befriended then accidentally swallowed causing him to have another mental breakdown. 

It was a peaceful day and Luz would enjoy that fact if it wasn’t the feeling of being alone and not out with the others fighting against the Emperor.

”Necesito acción en mi vida” Luz mutter under her breath hiding behind her hands and almost screaming. Luz really wanted to be helpful. Luz wanted to be the hero of her story, not just a side character. She wanted to be Azura, be the chosen one, have a enemies to friends to lover scenario happen to her. Right now, it just feels like a fan fiction that completely forgot about her. 

“Luz Hoot hooottt, someone’s cominggggg hooott.” Hooty snapped Luz out of her fantastical dream adventures with his twisted wording. Ominous, who’d show up? Luz picked up King and cradled him as he made grumbled and shifted to be more comfortable. Peaking through the windows she quickly threw the curtain back and slid down causing both Owlbert and King to wake up.

”Luz?” King questioned as she signaled him to be quiet. She mumbled something to him, and his eyes widened.

”Do you think anyone’s home?” A voice loudly asked outside of the house. Luz silently slid back up to peak again to see what they were doing. There was almost an entire army of guards outside of her door. Outside of the Owl house probably looking for her.

”there were reports of sightings of the revolutionists, all except for the human. She has to be here.” A guard responded as he walked up to the door that Hooty now took a stationary position in his hole. The emperor coven member flicked Hooty on the beak which knowing Hooty, he was going to go off on the guard. Luz watched as Hooty stretched out and bonked the guard on his head causing the guard to stumble and fall back.

”what the fuck?” The guard screamed, terrified of the tube owl.   
  


“Nice Hooty.” Luz fist pumped the air quietly and continued watching as the guards started to lick fights with the owl.

”oooohooot friendddsss..” Hooty slurred as he bounced between the guards causing them to all fly around like toys. He was doing the lost and some even ran away just because he started talking. It seemed to be going ok and Luz didn’t haven’t to worry, that is, until dozens of more guards appeared in the stretched out forest all battling Hooty. He seemed to be holding his own but Luz took notice of guards sneaking around to the back. Getting prepared she grabbed her book of paper and drew plenty more glyphs then she already had. 

“Luz we should hide!” King pulled at her sleeve as he heard guards walk through the house. Luz shook her head, “I’ve dealt with guards before what’s the worse that can happen?” And with that she bolted off with Owlbert and King scurrying behind. Luz made her way to the back door and saw that the guards opened it so she dropped down and slid through the door and threw multiple glyphs and used Owlbert to activate them all causing an eruption of ice and plant magic entrapping multiple guards. Any remaining were shot off with fire glyphs and knocked out. 

“SHE’S BACK HERE!” Luz heard someone yell but then it was followed with a blood curdling scream as Hooty popped up on the side of the house, “hi luzzzzz hoootttt!” He winked before flinging a body off the cliff. 

“none of them wanted to listen to my stories.” Hooty whined and Luz laughed, “I’m sure we’ll find a few who’d rather listen to you then get their ass kicked.” For Luz and company, the guards weren’t that strong- which Luz found amusing as the Emperor coven put themselves on a high pedestal of being the strongest coven. Yet here they are getting destroyed by a human, a tiny canine demon and an owl tube creature. 

“Oh no.” Luz shrieked in horror as she realized she was all out of paper, “I’m out of paper!” King ran towards her in shock. He helped try to look for more but to no prevail. Luz groaned out of frustration and started drawing small circles in the ground that activated any time a guard stepped on them into the respective glyphs magical abilities. The next best thing Luz thought was beating them up with the staff- which became a killer duo as King bit coven members ankles and she hooked them with Owlbert. It felt like forever and the hoard of members dwindled, but, Luz was wearing out.

She panted and was slowing down causing guards to able to graze her- nothing that caused immediate danger or damage, yet enough to make her realize she needed to end this. Owlbert felt her desire and hooted signaling to use him. 

“but I don’t have any magicla abilities.” Luz mumbled to him and he unfroze from his position and gave her a pointed look. Luz sighed, giving him and in a way mimicked Eda as she spinner the staff creating a gigantic spell circle that was aimed towards any guards and exploded into lightening- Luz also noticing the glyph and memorizing it as she knocked multiple masked people off into the forest and cliff. Luz felt a surge of power through her veins but it went as quickly away as it came leaving her to drop from exhaustion. King ran over and checked her but sighed in relief as she laughed. 

“We did it!” She jumped up pumping the air and pulling all three of her animal companions into a hug, “Oh just wait til Eda and Lilith get back! They’re gonna be so proud!”

”proud of what?” Eda’s voice froze the four as they slowly turned to watch her and her sister with their arms crossed and eyebrows quirked. Luz let go of King and Hooty, still firmly grasped to Owlbert. 

“I kind of, took any an entire army of Emperor goonies with Hooty and King and won. Of course Owlbert is the main reason I survived it-“ Luz trailed off now feeling ashamed, though Eda broke her facade and laughed, “I’m messing with you kiddo- I am proud and so is this one-“ Eda elbowed Lilith who scoffed before settling down, “We very much are proud. You just need to be more careful.”

”Haha- she doesn’t know how to be careful she is my apprentice!” Eda ruffled Luz’s hair and pulled her close in, “let’s wait for everyone and then you can tell them about your time. They might think it’s time for you to come help.” Eda smiled.

”Yea! I think Amity is gonna have a cow though. ¡Ella me va a matar!“ Luz gasped, leaving Eda confused at the strange language as well as the metaphor but assumed it wasn’t good.

“Oh well uh- I don’t know about that.” Eda shrugged but shushed by Luz, “It’s a metaphor it means she might lose it on me.”

”oooo” Eda laughed, “oh yea definitely!” She ruffled Luz hair once more, as they go inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally a Luz centric chapter! And if anyone can catch me calling myself out I’ll give you a free cookie. But howdy- Confo
> 
> Necesito acción en mi vida - I need action in my life
> 
> ¡Ella me va a matar! - She’s gonna kill me!


	10. X. Luz’s Adventure in Boneborough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long lecture from Amity, she insisted on taking Luz out to the Night market with Willow and Boscha the next day to find any information out on Emperor Belos plan- Belos has another idea for them though.

“Yes, Amity I know yes, please you’ve been lecturing me for a day straight.” Luz whined finally forcing Amity to stop talking. The witch grumbled, and crossed her arms unpleased. Hearing about Luz’s fight from yesterday worried Amity and sent her into an angry mom friend, as Luz would put it. Cute but quite annoying to completely hear all day. Luz wrapped her arms around Amity and pressed her face into the witches shoulder, trying to reassure Amity.

To Amity, Luz was too cute to be completely mad at and accepted the hug. 

“You’re lucky I don’t hate you.” Amity mumbled into Luz’s ear and Luz let out a small giggle, “You say that is if you want to hate me.”

”Somedays.”

”Amityyyy that’s mean.” Luz whined again but it was ended with an ‘oomf’ as Amity hugged her tighter.

”I don’t want you dead.” Amity voice became serious and Luz matched that energy, “and I with you.” 

“Ew, was I interrupting something?” Boscha pretended to gag warning a slap from Willow as a warning. 

“I-I- what a-re you tal-talking abouttt.” Amity pushed off of Luz and shook her hands in defense, face turning red and ears flapping. 

“Haha.” Luz matched the color amity portrayed on her face, rubbing her neck awkwardly. Boscha stifled a laugh holding her stomach and Willow couldn’t help but to giggle. Amity tried to compose herself but Boscha’s endless teasing and Willow encouragement of Boscha’s behavior left her star struck and flustered. 

“Hey y’all when do you wanna go out?” Boscha hummed changing the subject, in a weird subtle manner. Both of the flustered girls took it the wrong way but Boscha facepalmed, “I meant to the night market.”

“Oh uh.” Amity took a moment to process and began scrummaging to look for the time, “midnight? It’s like.. 8:30 right now.” Amity answered earning a famous Boscha groan as she threw her head back to emphasize her annoyance. Willow glared at the pink haired witch who let out a small whine, only for it to intensify the stare. Amity could see the spiral of emotions, Boscha was blushing and turned away chewing on her cheek. She’s terrible at pretending to be angry and it made Amity smirk at seeing her best friend get a taste of her own medicine. Boscha’s ears flicked as if she was annoyed. 

“I think Eda wanted us to play Hexes Hold’em before we headed out- shes addicted and someone needs to stop it.” Luz intervened, Boscha shot up and grinned, “I can do that.”

”Do you even know how to pla” Willow began before Boscha hushed her, “darling, flower, I’m good at many things. Hexes Hold’em is just one of those talents.”

”ew.” Amity’s face scrunched up, “her ego is filling this room and making me choke.”

”You’re just jealous.” Boscha played wiggling her eyebrows, causing Amity to laugh. Willow sighed in annoyance, knowing how this is going to turn out. The other hand, Luz was oblivious to what just happened as Amity started- hopefully- play fighting. Now, now it looks like they’re actually fighting- and Amity is winning. Luz smiled proudly but then came to the sudden realization that she should stop this fight.

”Boscha!” Willow hissed causing the girl who’s name was called to immediately stop what she was doing. The fear in her eyes said it all and she let go of Amity who smugly grinned in victory. 

“You’ve lost your edge Bosch.” Amity teased and Boscha shot daggers into the teal-haired witch’s direction. There was never a dull moment, even when they all composed themselves and headed downstairs to a screaming Eda. On her sixteenth victory in a row, against Edric this time who threw the cards up in defeat and screamed.

”You’re cheating! I can smell it off you.” Edric jumped up and pointed towards the smug Owl Lady.

”takes a cheater to know one doesn’t it Boy Blight?” Eda laughed causing the one twin to flush in embarrassment before hiding away behind his sister and Viney. Those two also played against Eda and lost, but weren’t as sore losers as Edric was. 

“My turn!” Boscha bolted to the table and flopped right onto the ground, eager to get started. Eda hummed with a mischievous grin and dealt the cards. It was a gruesome and devastating battle, Boscha’s scrunched her eyebrows together as sweat dripped down her forehead. Eda looked calm but Luz knew she was getting worried. It came down to the last wire that Boscha barely made a play that won the game. Destroying Eda’s sixteen streak and becoming the Hexes Hold’em champion. 

“Holy crap.” Boscha blinked in disbelief before the excitement rushed over her and she jumped up, “I BEAT THE HEXES HOLD’EM CHAMPION FAIR AND FUCKING SQUAREEEEE!”

”Oh my god her ego is acting up again.” Amity snorted leaning into Luz who was wide-eyed, “I’ve never even beaten Eda and I know all her tricks!” 

“Alright alright you got lucky, I lost my edge.” Eda scoffed, in an annoyed but playful manner. Lilith hummed, “she’s going to take your spot of being the most obnoxious winner.”

”Lilith, I just know I’m good, she’s still a child.” Eda grumbled crossing her arms. Lilith rolled her eyes and watched as Boscha screamed in victory. The group spent the last few hours of their night in the comforts of the Owl House, before they eventually headed out.

~~

”This is truly scarier now than it was before.” Luz gulped walking closely to Amity who seemed unfazed by the surroundings. Boscha also seemed uncomfortable and jumped at the smallest movements or sounds. 

“This is nothing to some plants I’ve taken care of.” Willow said, but seemed as nervous as everyone else. The bone-chilling atmosphere and decrepit rundown of the market wasn’t any of their cups of tea. But Amity swore she knew someone who’s help them and Luz trusts her undoubtedly to go through this market once again. They came upon in their mind the least horrifying and shady stand, though it’s owner seemed as shady as the rest of the market. It’s cloaked appearance and faceless mask sent shivers down Luz’s spine, as if it was a warning to stay away.

”Ah Master Blight it’s been awhile.” The voice of the owner said bowing to Amity.

”You know you don’t have to call me that correct? You can just call me Amity.” Amity flushed embarrassed. The cloaked figure cleared their throat, “my apologies, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen your face Mas- Amity. But I reckon you didn’t come here to catch up with me. What is it you seek young witch?”

”You know of the Day of Unity i precede?” Amity asked and the nameless witch nodded,”It’s a rare day within the Boiling Isles. As you know our island was formed of the famous titan that gave magic and life to our land. But, our realm isn’t the only one the titan graced with its presence. The human world also experienced their wonders. The only difference is after the titan died, the magic spread across the land and the our realm evolved around the magic. The humans in the other hand began to forget of the titan. With that they lost their ability to use magic.” Luz perked her head, intrigued of the backstory, “I love backstories.” She mumbled gazing at the figure speaking. 

“It was said, that the titan promised one day that the two worlds will unite into one just as always planned. The titan said there would be two sacrifices, one from each realm to complete the ritual to complete the realms. Their belief was that one could not live without the other so why not merge them? Though it was also believed it’d bring great destruction.” 

“Anything about the ritual and how it’ll happen has since been lost, and if Belos found it, all hope is lost for both realms.” The figure grabbed their mask and shook their head. Amity sorrowful feelings creeped into her eyes, as she bowed her head slightly.

”I’m sorry.” Amity whispered, pondering over if that’s what she saw in her visions.

”Now I just warn you, your human and you seem to be what has caught Emperor Belos’s eyes. And he won’t stop until he’s captured both of you. I assume your mother has already set off to finish one end of that.” The stand owner said with a distasteful tone. Amity nodded confirming the masked’s suspicions.

”what a disgusting woman she is. I feel awful for your father.” 

“He misses you.”

“I’d hope so. We were meant to marry before his family took him away from me and Odalia chased me off and burnt my face as a warning.” The figure removed their mask to reveal a long burn mark stretching from their center forehead down to their left cheek. A reminder of crossing Odalia Blight.

”I’m sorry, it was my fault.” Amity choked, covering her mouth with her hands. The lady waved her off, “you were a mere child, and your mother had you wrapped around her finger. Alador tried to give me a position in your manor. It wasn’t your fault that you knew the truth and trusted your mother.”

”oh wow.” Boscha interrupted then bit her lip realizing she said it out loud. Willow glared at Boscha in a warning.

”Now, would you like anything before you leave? I do sell the best potions behind the Owl Lady.” The mistress grinned, Amity shook her head, “not today madam, we have to head off before we get cau-“

”THERE THEY ARE!” Screamed a bright white cost guard pointing in the groups direction.

”You just had to say something didn’t you!” Boscha growled drawing a circle and forming a fireball that she held in her hand.

”We have to run, we can’t afford to fight.” Amity grabbed Boscha urging her to move, to only be stopped by a spell that slightly shocked them. Luz gasped as it affected her most and she instantly dropped, trying to regain her breath. 

“oh shit it’s that owl faced bitch.” Boscha grunted, feeling the buzzing wear off slightly from the spell. Willow and Amity were the first to shake off the lightening and began forming their spell circles. The plants trembled and pushed through the ground and towards any flanking guards allowing for a direct eye-line between remaining guards and the owl mask. Amity raised three abominations and was pushed behind Boscha and Willow with Luz. 

“We can’t let anyone get to you two.”

”They’re right Amity, you two are the key to the Day of Unity.” Amity’s informant spoke before waving a spell into disappearing her stand and she quickly took off after leaving the teenagers to fend for themselves.

”much help she is.” Boscha scoffed before turning her attention back to the guards. Willow made the first move and flung a long root towards the owl mask but it deflected off and the figure shook their head before casting a spell. At first they thought it didn’t work but then before Boscha or Willow could react Luz and Amity were swallowed by shadows. Before the two were completely devoured by the darkness all they heard were their friends screaming out for them.

~~

“Ugh eso fue doloroso” Luz groaned rubbing her head, opening her eyes that tried to adjust the sudden brightness of the room. She quickly jumped to her feet, anxious as she scanned for Amity. The teal-haired witch was only a few feet away but was unmoving. Luz sprinted and slid down to her knees to check Amity who was slowly awaking. The witch shot straight up, looking around, wavered. 

“woah, Amity are you ok?” Luz tilted her head in confusion as Amity’s eyes widened. The witch shook her head and quickly got up and bolted to the first wall she saw and started feeling around. 

“I don’t want to be back here.” Amity whispered banging against the wall in defeat. Luz became more confused as she treaded lightly behind Amity, “what do you mean here?”

”It- it was like a vision. Except I came face to face with Belos and I felt trapped. I relived memories of... of us.” Amity’s voice faltered. Luz stood in silence, processing what Amity was saying, but still felt unsure of a response.

”I feel like we were brought here for a reason.” Amity in a hushed tone, causing shivers down Luz’s spine.

”corrected you are young one.” Belos hummed, amused by the terror of the two teenagers, “I made my servant use their teleportation magic to bring you here, now if I had it my way I would’ve had you with me in the real world- but teleportation magic is quite.. unpredictable.” Belos inched closer and Luz jumped in a defensive stance, eyes narrowed and ready to make a move.

”Tsk, now you wouldn’t want to try to fight me in my mind now would you?” Belos asked mockingly, and Amity pulled Luz towards her, “magic won’t work here, I can’t even feel any of mine. “ 

“Now my pawns have worked nicely to bring you to the market. You trust so easily and didn’t even realized you were played.” Belos chuckled darkly, Amity eyes jumped from Luz to Belos, confused before making the connection. 

“You don’t mean..”

”Ah yes that oh dear servant of your parents you trusted so much, came to me, begging to fix her. I promised her that, if she brought you to me in any way I would. She seemed so willing like a defenseless animal. Pathetic I’d say for how easy it was to persuade her to bring something she had sworn to protect many years ago.” Belos explained, as still as a corpse with no body language. His eyes were empty and his cloak neatly flowing off his shoulder. 

“Except, she told you too much. So I will take that matter in my own hands. Which is a shame, she would’ve been an excellent piece in my plan. Now then.” Belos began to walk towards them, “You’re stuck in here with me until I am able to pull you out. Without killing yoh two of course.”

”why do you need us?” Luz hissed holding her arm out in front of Amity, protectively. Belos shook his head, “foolish child you still don’t get it? Your connection is stronger than anything I’ve ever seen. Your two worlds colliding into one. The perfect harmonized pair. Even if another human wandered in here, they wouldn’t have as strong of a magical connection as you two. Such a shame for your young love.” 

Amity flinched holding her hand on her chest, not sure of what Luz was thinking. They were backed up to a wall as Belos was only mere inches away. 

“Terrible, I thought there would be more of a fight. Though, I won’t be filled twice by a human who barely knows magic and a mediocre witch.” Belos shook his head, reaching his hands out for them but Luz began to laugh, stopping him.

”But jokes on you, just because traditional magic doesn’t work here, doesn’t mean mine won’t.” Luz pulled out a piece of paper and slapped it which caused an ice spike to shoot out and catch Belos only for him to barely dodge it in time.

”I won’t be played by you twice Human.” He growled going to reach for them before Luz grabbed another paper and screamed out “LIGHT GLYPH!” The paper lit up and sent an overwhelming light over them all causing Belos to lose control and everything turned black for the three.

~~  
“Nothing is hitting this dude!” Boscha hissed grabbing her shoulder that was bleeding out, Willow beside her was panting, “I don’t think I can go anymore.” The Owl Mask tilted their head as they casted another spell that sent an ice shard directly to Boscha’s throat, who moved enough for only it to brush against her neck and leave a long scratch across. Boscha groaned in pain as she dropped to the ground removing her hand from her shoulder to cover her new wound. 

The two felt hopeless, until a bright light behind them shot their two friends up who looked startled.

“How did you know that it would work!” Amity gasped and Luz shrugged,” I took a guess.”

“Oh wow. We are about to die and they can only acknowledge how they came back.” Boscha laughed before wincing in pain, “that hurt.”

”oh shit.” Luz took a look at Boscha and Willow, and then back at the enemy in front of them.

”I got this!” Luz bolted in front leaving the three behind.

”Magic deflects off them be careful!” Willow yelled after her and Luz turned her head back, “We’ll see about that!” Luz turned back and slapped a plant glyph right onto the masked figure and the plant shot right up slamming into the figures face and shooting them up into the air. They then landed onto the ground with a loud thump.

”I feel this is some bull shit.” Boscha groaned as Amity tended to her wounds, “A lot of things are right now.” 

Luz changed her direction and ran directly into the Owl Mask body slamming them back into the ground and bounced off them. They stood up once again only to step on an ice glue that shot uo and hit their mask. They hissed in pain before glaring down at Luz. The now broken mask showed dark brown eyes and tanned skin. It looked like Luz, yet their ears were pointed and they had a darker demeanor about them. 

“wait a minute-“ Luz began before the figure casted a spell that caused them to disappear.

”that was.. you?” Amity blinked at Luz who stood in silence.

”It looked, exactly like me. What.. what was that?!” Luz screamed.

”Hey at least we got our information we needed. We can figure out the creepy Luz shit later, please take me home I’m hurting.” Boscha whined.

”That left me with more questions than answers.” Willow rubbed her eyes helping Amity pull Boscha up.

”come on.. I don’t want another run in with Belos.” Amity called out to Luz who turned and ran towards her friends and took Boscha other side to let Willow walk on her own. 

”Wait you ran into Belos?” Willow choked out, and Boscha looked shocked.

”in a dream like thing, it felt like only mere seconds we were in there.” Luz shrugged and Amity sighed, “a long long few seconds.”

”it was like, thirty minutes you were gone, but go off I guess.” Boscha scoffed.

”I feel like there’s a lot more you guys went through then just seeing him.” Willow agreed.

”ah, not really?” Luz saying it more like a question, “we might’ve been in a worse spot if my magic didn’t work wherever we were but luckily the light spell made Belos lose concentration on whatever the thing was and set us free.”

”Oh fun.” 

“Ah yes for my second time I truly enjoyed seeing that terrifying non face face.” Amity rolled her eyes.

”a SECOND TIME?” Boscha screamed before letting out a Yelp of pain. 

“Ok, before we discuss this can we go home?” Amity asked and Boscha nodded.

”oh good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so you guys think I died? Haha I WISH but no it’s more personal stuff and I didn’t know how to write this chapter 😅. I uh, had a great idea and then getting it down is harder than I thought so it’s kind of mediocre. But I hope y’all kind of enjoy this exposition and more explanation on this? Yeehaw- Confo


End file.
